


I'll suffer to save you

by Malia_777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Derek Hale is Missing, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Theo Raeken, Heroism, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Pain, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Secret Crush, Sexual Experimentation, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski is Missing, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Surgery, Suspense, Whump, selfless Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_777/pseuds/Malia_777
Summary: The pack go on vacation to Priory Lake and everything starts off well but Stiles is taken by a sinister figure on the first night.His friends need to figure out with the help of some others where he is and save him, there are things planned for Stiles and they are not rainbows and unicorns but things of the other type of 'dreams'.Derek is selfless in this fic, he looks out for Stiles and even though it means he suffers some horrible things. There is violence. suffering, physical & psychological torture. Eventual (Sterek) and happiness.





	1. The taking of M

After graduation the pack prepare to part ways for their different college and career paths but agree to keep in touch. 

With only 2 weeks to go, they meet up for a summer break together at Priory Lake – a beautiful secluded woodland area with a large cabin and private lake which belonged to Stile’s late grandfather. Stiles, Scott, Liam and Malia arrive together and Lydia, Corey and Mason a little while later. 

“Did you check with Derek one last time that he is sure he can’t come and join us?” Malia asks Scott.

Scott: “I’m pretty sure he isn’t coming, he said he needed to follow up on something but you know how mysterious he can be, that’s as much info as he would give away.”

“Well he either will or he won’t, either way I think we should get this party started!” Mason brandishes a bottle of champagne and pops the cork spraying everyone who all jump back and cheer.

Sometime later after everyone had unpacked and worked out which room they were having, Stiles comes out of his room and meets Lydia in the hall, who is staring into an old painting. “Come on Lydia, if you tell me your picking up a bad vibe from that picture I got to say you’re not alone. It’s always freaked me out!”. “Who are they?” Lydia breaks from her trance to ask inquisitively. 

Stiles shrugs his shoulders “ I only know the story that my dad used to tell me and my mum when I was little, I’ll tell you it but first let’s get a drink and something to eat – I’m starved, haven’t eaten for eh well at least an hour.” Lydia lifts an eyebrow and shakes her head and they walk downstairs together. 

“Hey guys, we were just comparing wound stories and so far Scott’s in the lead with 157 points….”Malia trails off explaining the rules and what injuries scored highest. 

They spend the evening on the sofas by the open fire, reminiscing about past adventures and laughing at Stiles’ jokes. Until some go off to bed and Stile’s is the last up, he thinks to himself that this was a great idea to spend some time with his best friends before they begin their new journeys in different places. He smiles and turns off the lamp next to him, he’s just about to go up but catches a glimmering light outside and he wonders what it is. 

Worried he might have left his headlights on he grabs his keys and goes to see where the light is coming from. He steps outside and notes its one single light so can’t be headlights, he squints and realises the light is moving closer to him. Moving in quickly its only when it’s too late that he realises it’s a flashlight and he feels a sharp pain in his head and everything goes black.

\---

“That was a great night, I slept like a rock!” Scott says whilst stretching his arms out dramatically  
“You mean when we finally got to sleep” Malia says under her breath whilst biting her bottom lip

“Guys, get a room!” Mason retorts whilst making a beeline for the bathroom and closes the door before they can protest. 

Scott and Malia shrug and re-enter their room and at the same time Lydia emerges from hers into the hallway. She hadn’t spoken to Stiles properly since they revealed their feelings for one another as they had both been so busy since graduation and she had hoped that maybe last night they could have spent some time together. 

Lydia knocks on Stile’s door to ask him if he wants a coffee but there is no answer. “Huh maybe he fell asleep on the sofa” she says quietly to herself. 

A door opens loudly behind her and Theo comes flying out, and slams into the wall. Since he came back from his well earnt living nightmare having helped the pack he had really turned around. The problem was that Liam forgave him to a point but if Theo pissed him off it usually ended up with someone flying through the air and things got trashed in their wake. 

Lydia jumps at the sudden crash and shoots Theo a warning look. “Sorry, all I did was borrow some socks and he just totally lost the plot!” fighting an amused smile.

Theo got up quickly, brushed himself down and walked passed Lydia towards Stiles’ room “Hey let me make it up to you, I’ll wake up Stiles for you”. Before Lydia could respond, Theo walked straight into the room and stopped. It was empty and the bed was still made. Stiles’ duffle bag was untouched from where he had left it on the floor. “Stiles….. Stiles…..” Theo calls out and then goes in search of him but comes up blank. He looks downstairs but there’s no sign him anywhere.

“What’s going on?” Scott comes out into the hallway and asks, looking concerned.

Lydia’s face is verging on frantic “We can’t find Stiles, he didn’t go to bed last night and he’s not even unpacked his bag, he’s nowhere”

Scott pauses for a second in deep thought then touches Lydia’s shoulder comfortingly “I bet he fell asleep on the sofa and he’s probably just out getting some more logs for the fire, you know Stiles he can’t stay still for long”. “Me and Liam will go and get him then we can sort some breakfast for everyone. 

“Ok” is Lydia’s only answer, intuition tells her something isn’t right.

“Uhh mm, my head” Stiles groans and his hand goes to the lump under his hair at the base of his skull and then he winces as a sharp pain shoots up his head. He opens his eyes, blinking repeatedly until his blurred vision focuses.

He sits up on the small metal bed which is lying vertically against a grey stone wall and pushes off the rough industrial blanket like one you would expect to find in a prison cell in the 1900s. The floor is clinically clean, everything is a light grey aside from the black shiny glass on the other side. The lights are bright, they lighten what would otherwise be a very dark room and reflect off the glass. He can see his reflection in the glass but can’t make out anything beyond the glass, but just then something moves.


	2. unpleasant encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't alone but with no protection he is completely vulnerable, just how the kidnapper likes him...

“What the f...” Stiles jumps back away from the glass, he can just about make out something like limbs moving and a muffled voice trying to call out. He swears it sounds like his name, he calls out “Hey who is that” and his heart races as the lights come on to reveal what is on the other side.

Lydia is pacing up and down, looking out of the windows waiting for Scott and Liam to come through the door with Stiles between them. 

Just then the door opens and the 2 return but no Stiles , just his keys which they found on the ground. “We did a full sweep and can’t find him, his scent disappears just outside the cabin. The strange thing is we picked up another familiar scent deeper into the woodland”

“What’s the other scent?” asks Malia, who subconsciously starts sniffing the air

“Derek” Says Liam. 

Stiles’ eyes are wide open as he is met with a shocking sight, the glass is a partition between 2 almost identical rooms. In the centre of the other room is a bloodied and bound man suspended by ropes from the ceiling and feet only touching the cold stone floor by the tips of his toes.

He is gagged but writhing and trying everything to get free, he’s calling out to Stiles but it’s hard to make out what he’s saying. 

“Derek, how did you get here, I was…” he stops talking as the bloodied, hanging Derek’s face changes.

Derek stops moving and lets out a muffled growl to something off in the distance, Stiles turns to follow his line of sight but it’s too late and a hand grabs him tightly around the neck, a syringe injects him with a milky fluid. 

“Nooo not needl..” Stiles hits the floor, his eyes roll to the back of his head and again all goes dark.

Derek watches as Stiles' limp body is dragged and thrown on the bed, his hands are bound tightly with cable ties to the bars on the metal bed post. Then his ankles are bound to the bottom posts, the plastic teeth of the ties tight against his skin. 

His kidnapper sits beside him on the bed, admiring his work so far and he breaths deeply in anticipation for things to come. From his pocket he pulls out a knife and lifts Stile’s cotton shirt, trailing the cold blade up and down his abdomen. He turns and looks at Derek who’s reaction is rage and pleading.

Stiles is completely out cold, vulnerable and helpless. “He is completely under my control, I could do anything to him right now it’s so exciting I don’t think I can wait” The kidnapper arches over closer to Stiles’ face and puts the blade to his throat.

Just then an angry voice comes over the intercom, "stop what you are doing and get out right now."

Reluctantly he moves, but not before leaving a cut in the skin above the collar bone. “Mmm’ he licks his lips and leaves slowly, savouring the image of a little blood trickling down Stiles’ shirt.

\---

The kidnapper enters the other room, looks up and down at Derek and laughs, “Pathetic! You have no choice but to watch what happens next”.

He circles Derek and continues “I bet your wondering why you can’t just break free and rip me to shreds?”

“it’s simple really, these ropes wouldn’t normally hold a werewolf but they aren’t just any ropes, they were made from binding of aconitum mixed with arrowroot, the combination of the two prevents the toxin from being deadly but instead incapacitates the wolf, effectively rendering him powerless, draining energy and allowing for sustained injury with a much slower healing process.”

He stops and presents a syringe with a dark purple fluid, taking the safety cap off he pushes the needle slowly into the wolfs chest.  
“And in its liquid form it will last much longer” with that the fluid is pushed violently into Derek’s chest.

“Derek? Where is he then, do you think he went somewhere with Stiles?” Lydia questions, her mind racing, trying to find a logical explanation. 

“We can’t reach Derek, he doesn’t have a mobile and I’ve left a message for Peter to get back if he knows anything”. Scott continues “Should we call Sheriff Stilinski or wait a little longer in case he comes back?”

They start to discuss calling the Sheriff and Lydia stares at the keys on the table, she picks them up and gasps, images flash through her mind.

“She’s doing her thing” says Corey “Lydia?! You can see something can’t you, what did you see?” Mason questions.

Lydia shakes, trying the process the collection of disturbing images with strong feelings of fear, distress but then someone’s pleasure and excitement she relays it slowly to the others. 

“St..Stiles…he was on an operating table, he can’t move but he can feel pain, so much pain”. Tears overflow his eyes and flow down his temples in the image Lydia recalls. She continues “Bright lights and then darkness, vials of different liquids and text books in a blue lab.”

“Can you see where this is, do you recognise anyone or anything that can help us find him?” Scott is pacing now, he needs to get his best friend back.

“There’s someone with him, I could feel Stiles’ concern for someone else there but no face.” She takes a beat then says “There’s a picture on the lab wall, I’ve seen…” Lydia gets up and runs up the stairs, the others follow close behind and find her in the hallway staring at the creepy old picture on the wall. 

“That’s the one Stiles told us that messed up story about isn’t it?” Theo continues “Whats this got to do with wherever the hell he is?” Liam shoves Theo out of the way “Look she’s pointing to the kid”.

Last night Stiles had told them that the picture was memento mori photography of his great, great, great, great Uncle and Aunt with their deceased son who was around 8 years old when he passed away. It was only when this was pointed out that the child’s condition became clear, his posture and lack of facial expression weren’t a lack interest in having his photo taken they were because he was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes to and overwhelmed with fear, Scott calls Sheriff Stilinski as tensions rise.

Stiles stirs, the drug is wearing off but he feels woozy and incredibly hungry or nauseas he can’t decide which. He tries to move but he’s quickly met with sharp pains in his wrists and ankles, the tight restrains biting into his skin are bleeding and his chest stings. He looks down and the sight of an open gash weeps tips the scales towards nausea. 

He starts to panic, freaks out pulling his arms frantically trying to get free. “Ahhh, let me go!” he cries. But the pain is too much and he realises its futile so stops and peers into the room where he saw Derek before, he can’t make out anything as its dark beyond the glass again. 

“Derek, if you can hear me, I hope you are ok.” He pauses before continuing “If I get the chance to get out of here I won’t leave without you.”  
His nerves are frayed and he jumps as a door behind him opens suddenly and someone comes in, he strains his neck trying to see who it is but he is immobilised by the restraints and pure fear sets in as a noise like wheels and shuffling approach him. 

\--  
“The boy in this picture, it’s the same boy I saw in the picture in the lab.” Lydia says pointing at the post mortem portrait. 

“We need to find out more about the picture and maybe it will lead us to Stiles, I’m calling the Sheriff” Scott pulls out his phone and shakes his head he can’t believe he is making this call again, Stiles would be so upset at the thought of putting his dad through the distress of not knowing where is son was again. He takes a deep breath in and dials the number, Malia comes beside him and wraps her arm around his waist, she has always felt a strong desire to protect Stiles and the frustration and anger that has her bristling is something she knows Scott feels too. 

He answers on the first ring “Stilinski” and then seeing it to be Scott “Don’t tell me you lot have gotten yourselves in trouble already, you’ve only be gone a day!” 

Scott hears the good humour in his voice and hesitates, he knows he is about to cause him unimaginable hurt. “Er, I’m sorry but its Stiles, he’s missing and we need your help.”  
There’s silence on the line, then Scott hears a sharp exhale and he knows the hurt has hit. “I’ll leave now and be with you as soon as I can, but Scott please call me if you hear from him.” 

Scott replies “I will” and his head drops in sadness. If anything has happened to his best friend, he knows that his father wouldn’t survive it and life for everyone who loves him would never be the same. 

\--  
As the kidnapper approaches wheeling a metal trolly, Stiles tenses and arches himself as much as possible towards the wall. He doesn’t recognise this man (he did not see his kidnapper) but he looks at the medical instruments on top of the metal trolly and instantly dislikes him. 

“Oh good you’re awake, how do you feel?” the kidnapper says in a gentle and concerned tone of voice. 

“Who are you, why am I here, what are you doing to Derek and…” He tries again to pull away and cries out in pain as the plastic ties imbed themselves further into his skin. “Why are you doing this, just let us go, please let us go,” his voice breaks as fear overtakes him. 

“It’s ok, calm down, sorry I haven’t introduced myself” the kidnapper speaks slowly and put his hand on Stiles’ knee “My name is Marcus, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

His hand moves up to the thigh “as long as you behave and comply you will be ok.” His other hand reaches to the trolly and lifts up a metal instrument which catches the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees an opportunity and hastily takes it, whilst Derek is powerless to stop him and Sheriff Stilinski arrives at Priory lake.

Stiles thinks he’s going to pass out, his heart is beating so hard in his chest he fully expects it to break through his ribcage any minute. “Wait….Wait… please” he pleads with Marcus who holds his right arm and brings the scissors closer to him “Stay still, or I could slip and catch you” Says Marcus with agitation in his voice. 

Marcus quickly snips the cable tie, freeing Stiles’ right wrist, the relief isn’t instant, as the plastic releases itself from underneath the skin layers and causes him to yelp. His whole arm feels stiff and heavy as it drops to the bed. Marcus wipes the scraped skin with some antiseptic and applies a bandage. Stiles doesn’t trust him, and the fact that he has only released one of his limbs makes him think the feeling is mutual. 

“Listen, I need to take some blood, I’ll be gentle and quick and If you stay still and behave I will cut you free but if you move or struggle I will tie this wrist again and take the blood from your neck which is going to hurt a lot, it’s your choice”. Marcus tries to sound reasonable but his tone comes across more like a dictator as he is hoping Stiles refuses so that he can take what he wants forcefully.

Stiles hates needles, his eyes well up just thinking about it. If ever he needs a blood test he refuses until 1. There are serious rewards involved 2. The area of needle entry is numbed completely and 3. Someone has to distract him and stop him from seeing it happen. He knows it’s childish but he has his reasons and his parents knew them and fully understood why. He certainly doesn’t want one in his neck so he keeps his arm flat and looks away whilst blood is stolen from his arm. He is hypersensitive and aware as the needle breaks the skin, so looking away doesn’t really help but then it’s over and he exhales.

Marcus is disappointed but he holds up to his word and swiftly takes the blood from Stiles’ arm. But just as he finishes up a male voice comes over the intercom and calls him away urgently. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere” he says to stiles as he gets up quickly and leaves the room. 

Stiles peers over at his arm and sees a small round plaster in the crease, his eyes widen ask he spots the scissors right beside his hand on the bed.

\--

“It’s getting late, we need to keep up our strength so I’ll make something to eat” Theo is still not used to being a part of things, he wants to help and that surprises him as before he never really thought about what others needed unless it benefited him in some way. He had respect for Stiles and if he was honest he also envied him because he was selfless and everyone loved him for it. He wanted, no needed to help get Stiles back, he was a role model for the person he wanted to be more like now that he had a second chance. 

Everyone is sitting in silence in the lounge, when the sound of a car engine approaching changed the atmosphere from still and solemn to hope and determination as Sheriff Stilinski pulls besides his sons Jeep and jumps out without delay.

Scott opens the door to meet him and the Sheriff nods a quick greeting. Before he is through the door he says “Tell me everything from beginning, when was the last time you saw my son?”

\--  
Is he really catching a break? ADHD effecting his ability to focus, the thought is one of a series of thoughts that speed through his head before he grabs the scissors and reaches to cut his other arm free. It’s not easy to see where to place the blades and it takes him a frustratingly long time but finally he does it and then each ankle which are easier to see but no less painful. 

He gets up too quickly and stumbles back as his overstretched legs buckle under the sudden weight. 

He tries again slowly sitting up but then spots a scalpel on the medical trolly. 

Again a rush of thoughts fly through his head including wondering what it was going to be used for but then he picks it up and with adrenalin running high he prepares himself to ambush Marcus or whoever comes back into the room and use the threat to escape and help Derek. 

Derek wakes up on the cold floor, his ropes gone but whatever that purple fluid was it was fully restraining him, making him weak and drained of energy.  
The room is dark but he can see into Stiles’ room which is lit up. He sits up against the bed frame and watches as Stiles stirs and wakes up in a panic, he knows that Stiles can’t see him and he worked out that he can’t hear him either when the room is in darkness. 

But he can see and hear everything in Stiles’ room when the lights are on, it’s like some sick experiment but even government facilities would follow a code of ethics and this place was pure evil. 

As Marcus comes in, Derek tenses and watches everything, cursing the bastard for the pleasure he was taking in everything he did to them.  
But when he goes out of the room and leaves the scissors within Stiles’ reach and then Derek knows something is wrong.  
He staggers to his feet and bangs on the glass, he shouts to Stiles willing him to stop and rethink and see that it’s a trick but Stiles can’t hear him and does what any desperate, scared person would do and all Derek can do is watch, just like Marcus had told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski begins gathering clues as to the whereabouts of his son, meanwhile Stiles makes an attempt at escape but it goes horribly wrong and all Derek can do is watch.

The Sheriff listened intensely as Scott relayed everything that had happened since they arrived and how they had woken up to Stiles’ being missing. “Where did you say you found the keys?” He asked, jumping up and awaiting direction. 

Scott took him to the spot a little away from the cabin and the Sheriff proceeded to examine the ground. “There’s two sets of foot prints in the dry dirt” He was crouched down and pointing out the barely visible marks in the ground. “But there’s also signs of a struggle, it looks like drag marks here”. He pointed to a scuff that travelled along some distance before disappearing into the woodland. 

“That’s where we noticed that Stiles scent disappears, it’s strange like he was dragged to that point but then disappears into thin air.” Scott said looking agitated that he couldn’t be more helpful.  
“And where did you say you picked up Derek’s scent?” Sheriff Stilinski looked like he was putting together pieces of a puzzle from the fragments of information they could gather together. Scott led him out toward the dirt road from which they travelled to get to the cabin, the scent of Derek had gone but the wolf’s memory was solidified as this was the place he had detected his Alpha’s presence. 

They travelled on foot quickly back to the cabin along the dirt road but found no other signs of Derek or Stiles and so the Sheriff moved on to the next clue: his ancestor’s creepy picture. Scott wondered how the man was keeping it together but then realised that he hadn’t kept still since he arrived and no doubt it was acting as a barrier between a storm of emotional devastation. 

\--

Derek was shouting frantically and slamming his fists onto the glass to try and get Stiles’ attention but it was in vain as sound was not getting through the partition and Stiles was not even looking at the darkened glass let alone being able to detect any movement behind the thing.

Stiles’ hands were sweaty but he gripped onto the scalpel and maintained a focused vigil besides the door where Marcus had entered and exited through. The door slide open and on Marcus’ entry it seemed to automatically slide shut behind him. 

Stiles pointed the blade toward Marcus and with as much assertiveness as he could muster he shouted “Open the door now!”

Marcus barely reacted, he raised his hands slowly but his surrender was not how Stiles expected it would be “Stiles, calm down and give me the scalpel”. 

“open the door” Stiles repeated, “or I will use this and open it myself” Stiles felt so awful, he had never threatened anyone before, especially to stab someone and even though he knew the man was keeping him against his will and Derek too, he was shaking at the thought of having to use the blade on another person. He resorted to trying to be as convincing as possible and he was sure that his acting skills were pretty good but the guy didn’t seem to take him seriously. 

“Stiles, you might be thinking of using that on me but before you do, you might want to consider what will happen to your friend by the time you get to him.” He motioned carefully with one hand for Stiles to look over his shoulder to Derek and at the same time the lights came on in the other room. “You see Stiles, I’m not alone in this place and so you won’t get far and the punishment will be severe for you both”. 

Stiles looks at Derek who is momentarily stunned by the sudden brightness around him, he thinks for a second and drops the scalpel on the floor, hanging his head in defeat. Marcus moves quickly and picks up the blade, swiftly closing the distance between them, shoves it hard into Stile’s side. 

\--

“Does anyone have a laptop?” The Sheriff realises he has minimal information about his ancestors and needs to look up some facts before he can fill in the gaps and together they might be able to understand the significance between the photo in the upstairs hall has with the whereabouts of his son. 

“Yes, I’ll get it” Mason is leaping up the stairs 2 at a time and retrieves the device from the bed in his room. He pauses over the bed and thinks It’s crazy they get away from Beacon hills but all the chaos follows them, and he wonders if any of them will be able to live normal lives and do the things they have each planned. 

Corey is behind him and notices his slight hesitation, guessing his thoughts, he hugs his partner and gently kisses him. “it’s been a hell of a year and none of us asked to be pulled into this strange world of supernatural creatures but we know it exists now and we are part of it but it doesn’t mean we can’t be happy, it just means we have to be careful” Mason kisses him back but then pulls away, and grabs his hand before heading back down stairs with the laptop in tow.

\--  
Stiles looks up at his attacker, his eyes fill with tears as a sudden jolt of pain seems to shock through him. Marcus steps back and pulls the blade out, throwing it on the bed and leaving Stiles standing still for what seems like minutes but is only seconds. Stiles’ hands travel to his side as his shirt starts changing from white to crimson at the site of the injury. A vicious smile of satisfaction spreads over Marcus’ face as he moves again towards Stiles. 

Derek looks towards Stiles’ room, the light had returned and for a little while he could hear but not see what was going on in there as his eyes had been deprived of light were suddenly flooded. He rubs them and hears a sound like metal hitting the floor, blinking quickly he looks up just as Marcus plunges the blade into Stiles. “No! … Stiles” He freezes, he can’t see from this angle where the blade went in but blood pools on the floor and down Stiles’ leg as he stands there completely still and the silence is deafening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic content including violence and some sexual assault. 
> 
> Marcus' attack on Stiles continues whilst the pack dig into the past for clues and Derek makes a difficult decision

Marcus looks at Derek to make sure he can see everything that is about to happen. He grabs Stiles by the neck and slams him into the hard glass wall then holds him there. Stiles tries hard to remove Marcus’ hand or loosen it from his neck so that he can breathe but the grip is strong and firm and Stiles can literally feel the life being squeezed out of him. 

“Let go of him, your killing him!” Derek screams at Marcus but Marcus looks back at him with delight that this is torturing both of them at the same time. 

Stiles stops struggling as he feels the light dim and knows he’s passing out from lack of oxygen. Just then Marcus lets go but throws Stiles to his left onto the floor. Stiles hits the floor and gasps for air trying to gets his lungs to re-inflate and stop the impending darkness that threatens to overtake him. Marcus kneels down and pats his back “Just breathe Stiles” he says in a creepily gentle tone.

Stiles’ breath is returning and he wonders if maybe Marcus knows he has gone too far and that’s why he’s helping him. But the thought is quickly dispelled as Marcus waits until Stiles is breathing again before he stands up over him and starts kicking the crap out of him. 

Stiles is laying on his stab wound and curls into himself, both arms covering his head as the battery of kicks to his back, legs, arms and right side seem to be non-stop. Marcus lifts his foot off the ground and brings it down hard onto Stiles’ right arm which audibly breaks and causes Stiles to scream a blood curdling scream which seems to once again send the whole place into silence.

Marcus stops and savours the moment, the sound that Stiles made was just perfect and he now found himself completely turned on as he looks down at his victim and thinks the whole thing couldn’t have gone better. It’s just how he had planned it, he knew that Stiles would take the chance to escape and he knew that the thought of Derek being harmed would stop him from trying. 

Marcus turns to Derek with a sick smile on his face “He’s just so damned sweet, I’ve got to have him”

Derek pleads “No, please don’t touch him. He needs help or he’s going to die, please help him”.

Stiles is in a world of pain and there’s too much blood coming from his side, he turns onto his stomach and keeping his broken arm to his chest then uses the other arm and his legs to slowly crawl away from his attacker but he doesn’t get far before there’s a pressure on his back. 

Marcus is impressed that Stiles is able to try and crawl away from him but he’s having none of it and pushes him to the floor with his boot. As Stiles stops, unable to push up from the heavy weight Marcus grabs his hair and pulls his head up before slamming it sideways into the cold floor.

Kneeling over Stiles, Marcus snakes his hand around Stiles’ waist, travelling down until he cups him firmly “Oh, don’t pass out just yet sweetheart the best is yet to come”.  
Stiles feels hands on him, touching him but he can’t move, he hears Marcus speaking into his ear and shivers with fear but he can’t fight him off, he can’t stop him and he can’t hold on, Stiles passes out.

\--

Everything is quiet in the cabin as the Sheriff opens the laptop and finds what he can about his ancestors. After a few moments he shares what he has “After their son died of measles, the mother died a few months later, it says of consumption.” There’s a bit of discussion around what that was before the Sheriff continues “The father took a vow of silence and formed a monastery, here actually at Priory Lake”.

“Ok but what’s that go to do with….” Theo is abruptly cut short but a flying pillow from Liam who interrupts him “No one knows yet dumbass, that’s what we are trying to work out”. Theo throws the pillow back and moves closer to the Sheriff so that he is protected from any further unexpected flying objects. 

“Ah” the Sheriff says, “The monastery burnt down in 1876 killing the 4 monks inside and the land was left to his brother, that’s my great, great, great grandfather”. He has a hunch and goes with it, pulling up all records of the land he finds that the land was past on and developed over the years to what it is today until he recently inherited it when his dad died last month. but there was a few other additions to the original plot: a war bunker which should be located somewhere in the woodland, the cabin they were in and an overflow system of tunnels which were closed up in the 1970's

“What was the boy’s name?” Lydia asks 

The Sheriff clicks back to the records “Huh, he's name was Mieczysław”

\--

Marcus is filled with sexual desire as he runs his other hand under Stiles’ shirt. “Ah well that’s a shame, looks like our boy has passed out and won’t get to join in with that wonderful voice”. The lack of movement doesn’t deter him however as he prepares to violate Stiles’ limp and beaten body. 

Derek feels physically sick at the sight of Stiles’ helpless and dying but its not enough for the bastard who did it to him. “Stop, please, don’t there’s so much blood he’s going to die” Marcus looks back at Derek as he continues “Please, I’ll do anything, please just help him”.

Marcus stands up and looks back at Derek “You know, I think you are right, I don’t know if he’s got much longer”. Marcus moves closer to Derek “Will you take the rest of his punishment then?”

Derek is disgusted but he can’t let anything else happen to Stiles and he needs to get him immediate medical attention. “Yes, just please help him first”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have put a warning on this one and just so you know the next chapter will also contain these things. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it and it makes sense as much as it is supposed to without being too predicatable of a mystery.
> 
> Enjoy x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles' punishment whilst Stiles undergoes painful surgery and the pack are joined by another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic content - physical/sexual and psychological torture/abuse.

Derek, still weakened, tried with everything he could to summon his claws so that he could rip out Marcus’s throat when he got the chance but with no success. He watches as Marcus lifts Stiles on to a gurney and wheels him out of the room. 

Years ago he learnt how to deal with his own fears and emotional hurts so he wasn’t worried for himself, he had accepted that his hurt needs to be locked away with everything that happened to his family the night of the Hale fire. That day was the most pain he had ever endured and he knew that whatever happened to him physically, mental pains were much worse. So he distanced himself from his own feelings and refused to speak much about it to anyone or allow himself to feel it fully. He would try to protect others from mental trauma, the kind that can really break a person, the kind of injury that never healed no matter what type of supernatural abilities they might have. He would take the punishment for Stiles because he knew he was already a fortress on the outside hiding a broken person behind a barrier of avoidance. This he kept up by not allowing his emotions to overtake him. 

Sure he cared for people, especially his pack and he would give his life for them but he had always expected that they, like his whole family would be taken away from him and he knew there was only so much he could hide away. He thought that he could love them and accept that they would someday be snatched from him and his knowing this would keep the pain at bay when it happened. But when moments earlier Stiles had lay on the floor, bleeding out and dying, Derek’s mental barrier shook and his head spun, emotions started to overwhelm him. Stiles had to be ok, Derek could cope with whatever punishment Marcus had planned for him as longs as Stiles was alive.

Derek had been going through everything in his mind, when the door in his room slide open and Marcus came in with a tablet in one hand and a syringe filled with purple liquid in the other. “Now, where were we, oh yes your punishment” Marcus came closer, holding up the tablet screen so that Derek could see the live feed, “Stiles?!.... Where is he? Is he alive?”

\--

The Sheriff had overlooked the name of the boy, it had alluded him as he tried hard to keep focused on finding his son he couldn’t stop to think about him too long or he might shut down completely and then what good would he be to his son.  
“Mieczysław? Lydia asked “what the hell is a Mieczysław?” very few people knew Stiles’ real name, a few had questioned who would name their son Stiles Stilinski but Stiles knowing Mieczysław Stilinski was probably not going to win people around had mostly brushed it off without revealing it to them. 

The Sheriff began to answer her “It’s a Polish name, it was my dad’s name and it’s…” Scott cuts him off “Stiles’, it’s Stiles’ real name” 

Scott had known since he and Stiles were like brothers and there was very little they kept from one another. But lately Scott hadn’t made enough time for his brother, he was so caught up in all his own drama he was suddenly hit with a wave of regret that he hadn’t been a better friend. “I’ve got to get some air” he didn’t want the Sheriff to see him get upset but he knew he couldn’t keep it in so he got up quickly and went outside. Running into the woodland a distance he let out a loud howl and then sunk to his knees with his head in his hands.

Back in the cabin the pack divided up to go in search of Stiles “Liam, Theo, Malia you’re with me, we are going to look for the war shelter and Mason, Corey and Scott when he returns you go check out the overflow tunnels” He hands Mason a map and torch. “What about me? Lydia asks. “You stay here in case he comes back” is the Sheriffs response. Just as the first group’s heads towards the door, Peter steps in “Ok, so what have I missed?”

\--

“He’s alive, not conscious right now but maybe that’s a good thing, his surgery depends on your co-operation” Marcus produces the syringe “Give me your arm and Stiles can get the help he needs but hurry because he hasn’t got a lot left in him”. 

Derek stares at Stiles’ face on the screen, there’s a bright light above him like in an operating theatre and he can hear the sound of a monitor beeping in the background. He puts his arm out in front of Marcus without taking his eyes away from the screen. Marcus quickly grabs his arm and plunges the needle into it, the effect of which is near on instant as Derek feels energy drain from him and becomes weakened further. 

He takes Derek by the arm and throws him onto the bed, placing the tablet beside him so that Derek can watch as Stiles is ‘fixed’, he straps both Derek’s arms to the post so that he can’t move. 

Derek keeps his eyes on Stiles’ face he is his only concern, he knows what Marcus is about to do but he won’t react, knowing that’s exactly what Marcus enjoys. “Derek, since I first saw you I have looked forward to this moment” With that Marcus is behind him and forcefully rapes him. 

When he’s done he cuts the binds and opens a door to the side “The shower room is open for one hour, sort yourself out” and then he leaves, and takes the tablet with him. Derek lays still for a couple of minutes, he’s not sure how long it will take him to heal physically but knows the real hurt has to be dealt with. So he forces himself up, pushing past the pain and stumbles into the shower, standing under too-warm water until he feels numb. There is nothing but concern for Stiles as his mind focuses on him. 

Stiles opens his eyes to bright light and bleeping, he can hear a voice speaking to him and looks up to see someone in a surgical mask and head covering, just eyes looking down at him. “Stiles, welcome back, I have administered kanima venom so that you can’t move but can feel everything and your intubated as it has paralysed your airways so the machine is breathing for you, try not to fight it”

Stiles can’t move but he can feel the tube down his throat and air being pushed in and out of his lungs, he wants to gag but has no reflexes at all. Just then he feels a sharp agonising pain as the surgeon starts to repair his stab wound. Tears overflow and as the pain gets too much he passes out only to come to again and again each time throughout his spleen repair, stitches, his bone being set in his arm and then finally he’s lying still back in the his grey room. 

His arm is cast and his torso is heavily bandaged and there’s a needle in his arm with a drip. He goes into panic mode as soon as he spots the needle and rips it out of his arm but he can’t move much more than that as the pain is severe all over his body. He turns his head towards Derek’s room and is shocked by what he sees.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives at the cabin with new info that sends the Sheriff into a panic about who might be behind the kidnap of his son.

Peter stood in the doorway effectively preventing anyone leaving until he was filled in on what was going on. 

After hearing what they knew he said “Derek rang 2 days ago, he said he had received a threatening letter against the pack and he didn’t want you all to worry so he went ahead of you to make sure you would be safe here.” 

Peter produced the letter from his pocket and read it aloud;

Alpha, your pack won’t be safe long where they are headed. I look forward to hearing their screams as they die. 

“Well that’s unnerving and a little vague” Scott says as he stands behind Peter at the door, “Why didn’t Derek tell us? we could have been prepared or stayed away” Scott was getting angry, if something happens to Stiles and he could have stopped it he won’t forgive himself.

“He didn’t want you all to have to miss out on your time away after everything you have all been through and he said he would deal with it. He told me to follow up on the postmark which I did and then regroup at the loft by the end of the day but he never turned up and then I got your message” 

“What did you find out about the postmark?” The Sheriff questioned Peter

“It’s from Arizona, more specifically from the department of corrections” Peter announced

“Ah shit” The Sheriff’s face is drained of colour as realisation hit him “It’s my sick brother, he’s behind this” but before anyone could question it he heads towards to the door and calls the others in his group to follow him “We need to find my son, right now!” 

\--

After Derek was dressed in the white cotton overalls that were left for him, he headed back into the room and the door automatically slid shut behind him leaving no sign that there was ever a door there. He sat on the floor leaning against the bed and waited for Stiles to come back. After a while the pain and lack of energy overtook him and he rested his head in his lap and closed his eyes, drifting into unconsciousness. 

Stiles tried to get up, he needed to help Derek but as he tried a sharp pain shot through his abdomen and instantly he saw white dots from the strain. Derek was sitting by his bed, with his head in his hands, he looked so small curled into himself and Stiles had never seen him look so vulnerable. Stiles’ eyes scanned the room and saw that there was blood on Dereks unmade bed and was sick to his stomach worrying what beating had taken the tough Alpha down to the image he saw in front of him. Was he hurt? He couldn’t see blood on Derek’s white clothes.

“Der..ek” Stiles croaked trying to shout but it came out quiet and rough where he his throat was raw from being intubated.  
He tried again to get up, this time slowly “gah, ohh” the pain was unbearable but he wasn’t going to stop, just as the white spots started to cloud his vision a voice came over the intercom “Stiles, don’t get up you will bleed internally” With that a glass panel shifted up into the ceiling making a doorway from Derek’s room to his.  
The voice continued “Derek can visit for one hour” a loud sound like an air horn sounded in Derek’s and startled him awake. He looked straight at Stiles and seeing the new opening ran straight to his side. 

“Stiles, your alive! I’m sorry he did that to you, I want to kill the f…” Stiles places his left uninjured hand on Derek’s wrist which is badly bruised, in fact both wrists and his face are marked with angry looking purple marks “What happened to you?” Stiles asked in a quiet strain voice.

“It’s nothing, you know I will heal it just takes a bit longer with what they are drugging me with”. He quickly dismisses Stiles’ concerns, he can’t focus on himself and Stiles doesn’t need to know what happened he doesn’t need to know that Derek took the punishment that Marcus had planned for Stiles. 

He looked down at Stiles and wanted to get him the hell out of here before coming back and destroying the place with Marcus and whoever else was here. But without his strength he was practically as helpless and vulnerable as Stiles was. “I don’t want you to try that again” Derek’s voice is suddenly filled with anger. 

Stiles eyes meets Derek’s and he swears he can see a tear escape, he decides to try and lighten the situation. “Yeh maybe next time I’ll dig a tunnel and hide it under a poster” His reference to the classic prison film is lost on Derek who’s facial expression is back to the Sourwolf he knows and appreciates. 

“Next time? No Stiles there won’t be a next time!” Derek says and just then Stiles catches a millisecond glint of red in his eyes. 

“Derek, your eyes” He whispers “They were red just then”

Derek looks down at his hands and unclenches them to reveal little cuts where his claws must have emerged but retracted and he realises the purple drug is wearing off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff reveals more about his brother and Stiles tries to help Derek regain strength

Malia followed the Sheriff out first and walks briskly besides him “I didn’t know you had a brother?”

“I disowned him years ago, he’s serving a sentence in prison for abduction and battery of his ex wife he’s a real piece of work” 

“Why would he be involved in Stiles’ disappearance?” Malia asks without delay

“Because he was obsessed with my son, I found out too late that he had abused him for years and then after my wife died he tried to abduct him along with his ex-wife and take him back to Arizona”  
He stops short and he knew Stiles never wanted anyone to know about what happened when he was little but now it seemed the past was catching up and he needed as much help as he could get and if that meant his friends found out what he had been through and even if Stiles didn’t speak to him because of it then it was a price that his dad was prepared to pay if it got him back safe. 

Theo and Liam were at distance and alert but could hear the conversation and whilst they all wanted to ask about the abuse they were shocked that Stiles had gone through something so traumatic at a young age that he could never tell anyone about. 

Malia tries to lighten the conversation momentarily “So why the strange name Mitch-chee-slov? She asked as they made their way to through the dark woodland.”

“Well it’s a bit ridiculous really, the legend was that the very first Mieczysław defeated a minor god in battle and received some supernatural power. And since then it has been a tradition in our family that every 2 generations the eldest son received the name. My dad was pretty convincing when Stiles was born, he managed to convince Stiles’ mother who thought the name was unusual and meaningful that Stiles would be blessed with glory through his life.” The Sheriff laughs a dry short “Ha” “that really hasn’t worked out for him, his life has been filled with grief and pain.” “And it didn’t really stick for long because as soon as Stiles started to talk he was introducing himself as Stiles to everyone.”

“And no I don’t think Stiles has any magical gifts, unless you count talking people to death?” The Sheriff joked but as the image of his chatterbox son passed through his mind he felt a pang of sorrow and a renewed worry.

\--

“It happened when you were angry at me” Stiles whispers, he is pretty sure they are being monitored and doesn’t want to draw attention to Derek’s recovery. 

“Listen to me Stiles” Derek kneels at the side of the bed and puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder “I am not angry at you, I am angry that you nearly died because you tried something stupid” his words are firm but there a softness round his eyes and his gentle touch is soothing, Stiles realises that he had been crying, the pain he was in was tiring and he hadn’t been given any pain relief. 

“Please, Stiles calm down” Derek trying to take some of his pain away but he didn’t yet have enough strength and he could tell that Stiles was in a lot of pain as he was so tensed he shook. 

“I, I have an idea” Stiles struggled to keep speaking through the pain “Maybe its anger?” 

“What?” Derek asked abruptly, concerned that Stiles was suddenly in so much pain

“Maybe getting angry helps the wolf fight the drug?” Stiles doesn’t let Derek think long before he is telling him everything that happened in the theatre, how he was paralysed but could feel everything and how before he even got there Marcus had forced his tongue is his mouth and whispered all the things he wanted to do to him before punching him violently in the head and knocking him out as he got to the operating room.

Derek was shaking with fury, he was going to rip Marcus in half. He bent down so that no camera could see and placed his hands under the bed using it as a cover to confirm that he was able to now control his claws but he would need to keep it under control until the right moment and that meant that Stiles needed to stop. “Stop! That’s enough or you are going to push me over the top”

“It worked”, Stiles half smiled before passing out

Derek was relieved when he passed out, it gave him some time away from the pain at least. He bent over and kissed his forehead, he had known for a while that he loved him but there was no point in thinking about that as he knew Stiles had feelings for Lydia and he wanted him to be happy it was the most important thing to Derek. 

Stiles closed his eyes, he could see that Derek knew the pain he was in and it was hurting Derek not to be able to take it away. He felt Derek’s lips on his forehead and even though he was still very much in danger he felt a warmth come over him, his cloudy mind tried to understand it. It wasn’t just that he felt protected and cared for. But more than that he realised the warmth was his own love in that moment, he felt his heart skip a beat at the contact and that confused him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff reveals a dark chapter in Stiles' life and a search is underway, time is running out for Derek and Stiles.

After they had been walking in silence for a while, the Sheriff decided to put an end to the awkwardness and answer the unasked questions going through their minds.

“I don’t know precisely when it began because Stiles wouldn’t talk about it for a long time” The Sheriff exhales and continues “My brother Phil and his wife Janine adored Stiles and in the beginning the feeling was mutual, after years of trying for a baby they found out they couldn’t have children of their own and so they spent lots of time with my son”. 

The Sheriff continued, not looking at them “Claudia and I were happy that his Uncle and Aunt loved him as much as we did and it gave us some time to ourselves so we let Stiles stay over one weekend a month. Stiles would always come back so excited and full of stories about all the fun they had together and things were really good for a long time”  
“That was until the day that Janine revealed she had been having an affair and was leaving him for the man who had got her pregnant. It nearly destroyed him, but after a few weeks he seemed to have found a way to cope and I was surprised when he came to collect Stiles for the weekend” 

The Sheriff seems to struggle as he continued “Looking back, I should have pressed a bit more and made sure he was really over it but then Claudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia and god help me I must not have paid enough attention to Stiles and I didn’t see the signs.” 

He struggled with himself for a minute and then continued “When Claudia died, Stiles withdrew into himself for a while and I thought it was his way of coping with the loss of his mother. But a few months after his 12th birthday I got a call from the school that Stiles had collapsed in class and when they checked him over they found something concerning.” The Sheriff stopped and put his face in his hands “They found needle marks on his arms and when the hospital checked him over they found more on feet, child services were called and I near on lost my job as they investigated me. After hours of interviews and days of being separated from my son they told me that Stiles had given a statement that his uncle had been abusing him with needles, drawing blood and injecting him with substances in areas that could be easily hidden under clothing. He hadn’t said anything to anyone because Stiles had be threatened that if he ever told his uncle would kill me and then take him away” 

The group seemed to slow its pace as they tried to digest what they were hearing

The Sheriff continued “A warrant went out for his arrest but he had disappeared, then a few months later he kidnapped his wife and attempted the snatch Stiles after school. I made sure Stiles was watched by deputies when I couldn’t be with him and so when he realised he had been made, he ran and was later picked up in Arizona”. “I went to see him in prison and ask him why he had done what he did to Stiles and he rambled on about Mieczysław’s decendent’s and how he had tried to help Stiles to get his powers, how they would only come out when he learnt to overcome pain and then the magic would flow through his blood”. 

The Sheriff was done he couldn’t tell them all the details, he wasn’t sure he could stomach it although he had relived it in his mind ever since and carried the guilt of not putting a stop to it for the years that Stiles had been tortured when he had sent him to his uncles house. 

“That’s just awful, the guys one seriously f…crazy dude” Theo reacted, Liam stayed quiet he didn’t have the words and Malia’s eyes shone bright blue as she struggled to keep under control.

“We’re here” The Sheriff said as they stopped in front of raised stone structure in the clearing.

\--

Scott, Corey and Peter headed out to find the overflow tunnels and Mason stayed with Lydia so that she wasn’t alone. “What was that about with the Sheriff before?” Peter asked Scott as they navigated in almost the opposite direction to the other group. “I don’t really know much but Stiles once told me that his Uncle had gone crazy and kidnapped his aunt and tried to take Stiles but ended up in prison. I didn’t want to push him for more details as he said he just wanted to put it behind him”

“Is he still in prison?” Corey asked, the other 2 a little taken a back that the usually quiet boy had joined the conversation.

“I’m not sure, Stiles is 18 now and he said it happened when he was 12 so he has been there for 6 years” Scott shrugged and felt again like a horrible friend that he had not asked Stiles this and looked out for him better. 

The three of them continued in silence, Corey struggled to keep up with the wolves but didn’t complain and before long they found the closed up over flow which would have run into a creek by the look of the dried up waterway. With barely any effort Peter pulled the metal grate open enough for them to slip through and enter the dark tunnel.

\--  
A voice came over the intercom “You have 10 minutes of visiting time left”

Derek tensed, and looked down at Stiles so still, his heart beating slower than his usual resting pace. He whispered into Stiles’ ear "Stiles keep fighting” suddenly pulling back he checked Stile’s pulse the old fashioned way and went into panic mode screaming “STILES! Stiles wake up, please don’t leave me, STILES!” he buried his face into the boys limp body and within seconds a door slid open and Marcus hurried through.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic bloody content 
> 
> Marcus considers how the plan is changing, the search parties look for Stiles and Derek at the two sites.

Marcus rushed through the door, there was no way he was gonna let his plan be messed up and Stiles dying really would have thrown a spanner in the works.  
His instructions had been to make sure Stiles was in pain but not cause any permanent damage and certainly don’t kill him. In return the wolf was his to do whatever he wanted with, everything seemed fair to him but then Marcus had lost his temper and nearly beat Stiles to death, his true nature couldn’t be hidden for long even if he had of made a deal with the devil himself, his lack of conscience kept him from caring too much about consequences for anyone and it was only a matter of time before he lost control again.

He had realised from a young age that he didn’t feel emotions like other people, whilst he could feel pleasure it was mostly from seeing other people or animals suffer and he could get angry, really angry in fact mostly he felt rage if anything upset him and it usually ended up in things or people being broken which effectively brought him back to being functional. For a long time he hid it well, his lack of empathy and ability to love that is, growing up with a father who beat him and his mum had made him skilled at keeping things to himself but as soon as he was strong enough he got his own back on that ‘disgusting pig’ (the term he held in mind as opposed to dad). On his 16th birthday he woke himself up early, went down stairs and got a bread knife from the kitchen drawer – this one he liked because of the long serrated blade. He saw that his father was asleep in his armchair, having passed out drunk the night before and not making it up the stairs. Marcus had stopped for a moment and thought through what would happen to him after but the rage inside him was more urgent than whatever would come. He leaped over to his father from behind and grabbing a handful of his hair he yanked the man’s head back. Then putting all his strength behind the bread knife with his other hand he sliced through the man’s throat as if he were slicing a loaf of bread. He moved back and forth with the serrated edges until it hit bone and the blood sprayed all over the vicinity and himself. His father had woke screaming not knowing who or what was attacking him until his blood left him choking and his son had stood over him with a beaming smile. You may have thought this would have calmed the rage but with years of resentment boiling over for his mother who had allowed his father to beat them both, he took a screwdriver from his father’s tool box and went upstairs. When the police arrived they found him asleep next to his mother like nothing had happened, his mother’s expression however was one of absolute horror which seemed to be fixed on her face as her lifeless eyes stared at her sleeping teenage son. Marcus had stabbed the woman so many times the wounds had overlapped sometimes in 3 places, then tired from his bloody workout he had taken a nap.

After two years in a mental institution he was somehow deemed sane and transferred to the state correctional facility in Arizona where he had made some interesting acquaintances and at the age of 22 he had been able to convince a parole committee of his reform he was released. The day those security gates opened he re-entered the world with renewed purpose but as he looked at Stile’s still frame with Derek’s face buried into the bed grieving loudly he wondered whether it was time for a new purpose.

\--

Peter, Scott and Corey searched the tunnels but found nothing, no sign of life or death or anything other than stagnant water. Scott wrinkled his nose “there’s nothing here, we should go find the others at the bunker”. It felt strange to be disappointed that they didn’t find Stiles or Derek there as the place was completely foul but it now felt a little less hopeful as they retreated and travelled towards the other direction to where the others were.

\--

The bunker turned out to be a dilapidated structure that had either never been completed or had been destroyed by what looked like a bomb. They looked around the remnants of the stonework with an air of sheer defeat. “It doesn’t look like anyone has been here for a while, I hope that the others have found something because I’m starting to think that Stiles isn’t even at the lake anymore and if that’s the case then where do we even start” The Sheriff spoke quietly and quickly in pure frustration before slipping down the side of a stone slab and putting his head in his hands. Theo and Liam had scoured the area, sniffing for scents, trying to detect movements or sounds but they hadn’t found anything and now they stood a little distance from one another not sure what they could or should say to the Sheriff to keep him from slipping into despair. Malia was behind them all and paying no attention to any of the interactions instead she tapped her foot on the ground and moving a little further away tapped her foot on different terrain. Suddenly all ears and eyes pricked up as she shouted a little louder than was needed considering the closeness of everyone “Guys, come here there’s something under the ground, look!” She repeated the tapping as the others came and listened to the different sounds made in the two areas. “It’s wooden” The Sheriff exclaimed, he knelt down and brushed his hands over the surface until he found an edge. Slipping his finger underneath he lifted and the other came and helped as a large wooden camouflaged platform was lifted off the ground to reveal the entrance to an underground bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of suspense as I have written more narrative on this one so to build up the character of Marcus which I hope enriches the plot a bit. Stick with it to find out what is going to happen with Stiles and Derek in the next chapter coming soon...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus makes a costly mistake and Derek makes a hasty move, whilst the Sheriff, Malia, theo and Liam search the 'bunker'...

As Marcus stepped into the room, Derek stood up and keeping his head down he submissively backed away from Stiles without saying a word or looking up, standing up against the glass panel. The action made Marcus stop, he didn’t realise he could break the Alpha this quickly but he thought that maybe Derek was fearful of him and that was quite satisfying to see. “I’ll help him but if you move he can just die, do you understand?” he said firmly. Derek nodded without looking at him and Marcus went over to Stiles to check his condition. Whilst checking his pulse he looked down at Stiles who looked so completely helpless and licking his lips he whispered to him “I’ll get you fixed up in no time, then we can have some more fun” he moved his free hand and placed it on Stiles’ upper thigh and suddenly Marcus was being yanked up by an arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Without making any sound Derek had leapt to Marcus and going full wolf he pulled him away from Stiles and without hesitation he ripped through the skin around his neck. Within seconds Marcus was bleeding out on the floor and as his last thought was “is this irony?” And then he died in pretty much the same way that his vicious father had by his hands.  
Derek transitioned back from the wolf and realisation hit that he had lost his temper too soon and now the door was closed. He stood there for a minute monitoring Stiles’ weakened heart rate, they needed a way out and they needed it now. 

\--

The Sheriff and the others did not waste any time as they entered the bunker, they followed steps that lead down to a long blue lit corridor with doors off it. “This is not a war bunker” He said as they took in the sheer size of the place. Even though there was a blue tinted light throughout it was still quite dark in places and their skin seemed illuminated as they peered through the first door the Sheriff stopped “Malia you’re with me, Liam and Theo you take the second and call out if you find them”. 

Malia and the Sheriff went into the first door which seemed to be some sort of medical room which lead onto an operating theatre, there were no signs of anyone in there so they turned to follow the others who had gone ahead of them.

As Liam and Theo entered their door they caught a man unexpectedly who jumped up and grabbed a gun from his desk, proceeding to shoot in their direction. “Woah, Woah wait” Theo said as both he and Liam speedily reacted and jumped in different directions behind furniture to avoid the flying bullets. The man wore a white lab coat and a steely expression on his face, not speaking to them he continued to fire until the gun just clicked having run out of ammo. Just as he turned to grab some more from the door behind him the Sheriff and Malia came through the door “Gun! He’s got a gun! Liam warned them. The Sheriff pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it towards the assailant before the guy could lift the box of bullets from their place. Knowing his defeat he turned slowly, lifting both arms in the air he dropped the gun. Without any words or signs of emotion the guys jaw seemed to tighten and move from side to side. No one moved in those seconds as they tried to make sense of what was going on, then the man dropped to the floor, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and white foam bubbled from his mouth as he died from cyanide poisoning. 

“Dead” Theo confirmed as he looked up he noticed everyone’s attention seemed to be on the wall above him so he turned to look up at several pictures, one of which was the boy who appeared in the creepy picture back at the cabin and the last one was of Stiles. “Meiczyslaw’s?” Malia’s questioned and answered.

\--

“Stay with me Stiles” Derek moved quickly towards Stiles and put his hand on his shoulder, concentrating his focus on the spot he was both relieved and shocked as some of the pain was transferred in black streaks through his veins. It was almost overwhelming and he hoped that it would take some of the pressure off of Stiles’ heart which was not coping well with his condition.

After a moment, Derek was unable to take any more without fear of knocking himself out, and his hand fell away as Stiles’ eyes flickered open. Blinking a few times to focus he looked up at Derek, “Are you back?” Derek nodded “Yes, now we need to get out of here”. 

Derek scoured the walls but couldn’t find a way to open the door that Marcus had come through, whilst Stiles propped himself up a little and saw the a blood soaked body on the floor “Shit! Is that…?” Derek stopped “Marcus” is all he said and Stiles didn’t push the matter instead he seemed for a moment to be lost in thought not pulling his eyes away. “What is it?” Derek asked as he watched the cogs turn in Stiles’ mind. “Eh, do you think there’s something on him that opens it?” Then he seemed to tire out and lower himself back down to the pillow and lie there trying to fight back the darkness with everything he had. “Stiles, don’t go to sleep” Derek rushed over to Marcus’ body and started searching it frantically all the while noticing that the heartbeat he had been monitoring was running a bit behind.

\--

“Where’s my Son?!” The Sheriff shook the dead lab coat guy out of frustration. 

“Sheriff, it looks like there’s another door through there” Liam pointed to the end of an aisle of shelves which contained text books and hundreds of vials of different coloured liquids. At the end of which was a door, barely visible as it seemed to blend into the wall but with wolf eyes the joins could be seen. Liam ran up to it and found that instead of a handle there was some sort of electronic scanner. Looking back to the dead lab guy the Sheriff began looking for a key card or something that would open the damned door. 

Time was running out


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack try to get through the door and Derek desperately works on breaking them out, Stiles' condition goes critical...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little hanger at the end of this one, I hope you enjoy this chapter its an important one :)

“Stiles, Don’t go to sleep….What am I looking for here?” Derek couldn’t find anything obvious on Marcus’ body that would open the door. “Hm…Wha.. oh maybe a key card..?” “No” Derek said abruptly “Er…maybe….” Stiles tried to focus but his eyes were so heavy and he didn’t even know if anything he said made any sense as his mind was so hazy. 

“STILES!...what else? What might open the door?” Derek raised his voice firmly, he wasn’t angry he was scared that if Stiles went to sleep he might not wake up next time. Stiles umm’d and breathed heavily “Maybe…it’s… a scan…ner?” he said slowly. “A scanner? What do you mean scanner, oh…” Derek thought to himself, scanners might work on codes, but there was no marks or cards on the body, maybe retina? Or finger print? Without much further thought he decided to try retina first and getting what he needed from the body he held it in his hand and rushed over to the door and lifted up the severed eyeball so that any hidden scanner could see it.

\--

The Sheriff could hear multiple footsteps and voices approaching them from the door behind but he didn’t turn or stop to see who it was, too focused on the job at hand. There was no key card on lab coat guy so he decided that maybe it was a hand print access door “Liam and Theo, help me get this son of a bitch over to the door”. They dragged the body over to the barely visible panel and held his hand up to the thing as from behind Peter, Scott and Codey came up behind them. 

The hand print doesn’t seem to be working but just then something slides and the door panel disappears into the wall, revealing an exhausted and dishevelled looking Derek holding a severed eyeball and for the longest second they just look at each other. 

Then the Sheriff rushes past him, desperate to find his son and Derek follows him over to the bed not taking in any of the others. “He’s in a really bad way, we need to get him to a hospital now”. 

The rest of the group come in and Peter pushes his way through to Derek, he’s usually so guarded about letting his emotions be seen but in that moment he is visibly relieved that his only remaining family is alive. He can tell that Derek’s distressed at Stiles condition and knowing the distance they travelled to find them from cabin he bent down and lifted Stiles into his arms carefully but as he did Stiles’ eyes flickered and then he screamed at the pain of being moved before passing out again. 

“I’ll run ahead with the Sheriff and we will get him to the hospital, Nephew you are in no condition to do it” He seemed to read Derek’s intention of carrying the boy but Derek looked weak. “Ok, but I’ll follow! Derek was reluctant but didn’t think he had the strength to get Stiles back to the car at the Cabin, he had no idea where they were situated, how far from the dirt road where he was tranquilised and taken from. He wasn’t going to leave Stiles’ side though, he needed to make sure he made it and he didn’t want to think about anything else. 

Stiles lost his battle with consciousness the moment Derek had gouged out the eyeball, even if he had of been completely healthy and in one piece he didn’t think he would have been about to keep conscious after that. He heard voices but then nothing but blackness, he couldn’t open his eyes but he could feel pain rippling through his broken body as he was being lifted up and then he thought he could hear someone scream but then nothing. 

\--

“I can’t take this anymore!” Lydia had been pacing since the groups left hours earlier, she had checked her mobile so many times the button was wearing down. “If I was missing in some creepy woods, I wouldn’t want any other search parties than the supernaturally gifted ones that Stiles has looking for him” Mason tried to soothe Lydia but he was worried too and he wondered why he had let Corey go out there with them. As if she sensed his added tension Lydia eased Mason’s thoughts “Corey is gifted too you know, he’s an asset to the pack as he can scope out a place without being detected and that helps keep them all safe” she said whilst subconsciously checking her phone again. 

She was about to continue but there was a lot of noise outside so they both ran to the door and outside as Derek, The Sheriff and Peter holding Stiles in his arms came rushing through the clearing of the woodland. Without stopping they ran over to the Sheriff’s cruiser and Peter placed Stiles in the back as Derek scooted in beside him and held onto his upper body and cradled his head. The Sheriff didn’t stop to fill them in, he started the engine and sped from the cabin up the dirt road with lights a blazing. 

Peter came over to Lydia and Mason and quickly explained that they had found Stiles and Derek locked in some sort of laboratory room and that both of them were in bad shape but Stiles was critical. Lydia was shaking and Mason held on to her as she listened to what Peter had seen of the place they had been keeping them. About 30 minutes later the rest of the pack returned, they had searched the underground building and had found some letters and emails that confirmed it was Stiles’ uncle behind the whole thing. He had met both the other men in prison and together they had formulated a plan. 

It transpired that Marcus was a misdiagnosed psychopath who had killed his parents as a teenager and had a twisted appetite for torture and the lab coat buy was a Russian Dr called Jarek who had migrated to America after he was struck off and was being investigated for overdosing several of his patients. Stiles’ uncle Phil was still obsessed with Stiles, he was utterly convinced that he was the chosen one in the bloodline who would inherit the power from his ancestor Meiczyslaw. He had set up the lab years ago when Stiles was a boy and in fact he had brought an unconscious Stiles there several times to experiment with different drugs on him all in an effort to try and bring out his hidden powers. He believed the key was that Stiles needed to feel enough pain over a long enough period of time that he would overcome it and enter a state of what was known as ‘czysty odwaga’ which roughly translates to pure courage. This was supposedly the state of the original Meiczyslaw when he defeated the minor god called Dewastacja. So Marcus had got himself a nice little set up, as long as he didn’t kill Stiles or permanently damage him he was to ensure that he was in a state of pain and fear and there was enough space at the lab for the Alpha whom Phil knew would come looking for Stiles as he had kept tabs on the boy through the years. Marcus watched them all for a year after he had been released from prison, he and Jarek had planned everything to Phils instructions and in due course Marcus came to fixate on Derek. Jarek was content to get on with his experiments undisturbed and the lab was pretty high text and well stocked. So they reported back their progress and followed instructions up until things went wrong, they had underestimated two things; 1. The determination of the pack to protect one another and 2. The instability of Marcus who ultimately was his own downfall. 

\--

Stiles was rushed into emergency surgery to remove his spleen completely as it had become badly infected, his arm was broken in two places and needed to be pinned, he had a serious concussion and several broken ribs, contusions and haematomas all over his body. The infection was serious, it was effecting his heart so they had to give him really strong IV antibiotics and keep him in a chemically induced coma until the swelling on his brain and the pressure on his heart had subsided. That didn’t happen for 3 agonising days and Derek had refused to leave the vicinity of Stiles the entire time. 

The Sheriff was glad to have had the extra protection around his son whilst the department investigated the lab and the identities of the two dead kidnappers, all evidence had lead back to Stiles’ uncle who was transferred to a high security facility which actively monitored all visits and did not allow outgoing correspondence. which effectively cut the bastard off from getting to Stiles ever again. The judge had reviewed the case and agreed he wouldn’t see the light of day as his sentence was extended to a life term without the possibility of parole for the attempted murder of his nephew, colluding with other inmates to plot the kidnap and torture of two people which had led to their premature deaths. 

Stiles thought he was dead and wondered whether he had been good enough in is short life to land at the pearly gates or whether he would open his eyes in the midst of a burning fiery furnace where there was suffering souls gnashing their teeth. 

He didn’t want to open his eyes, afraid to find out but then he thought about it and realised it was stupid surely if he was in hell he would feel the heat already, he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at a greyish ceiling “Shit, I’m still here?” He said quietly to himself thinking he was still trapped in the grey room, but then he turned his head to the side and decided maybe he was in heaven after all as he stared at Derek who was asleep in a chair at the side of him. That feeling of warmth which made his heart rate go all skewiff spread through him overruling the pain he was becoming aware of everywhere, but he felt protected and safe. He looked around “Hmm maybe not heaven after all” he said to himself as he realised he was in a hospital bed. Just then the heart monitor he was hooked up to betrayed him and a high bp alarm alerted the sleeping wolf who’s eyes suddenly flicked open and looked straight back at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in hospital and has a tough time of it.

Derek gets up and places his hand on Stiles’ shoulder instantly taking some of his pain away, he has had time to rest and recover enough although not very well over the past few days as he kept a vigil besides Stiles’ bed. Only leaving to take a shower in the patient’s washroom or get snacks and drinks from the vending machine up the hall. He refused to go any distance away from where he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat, a sound which was now a comfortingly steady rhythm but over the last 72 hours had been a spectrum of tachycardia and bradycardia, he could cope with those but when Stiles had got there his heart had given out completely and they had to shock him back before wheeling him off to surgery. Derek had stood outside the theatre doors monitoring that beat and he was now completely anchored to it, to Stiles. 

Derek composed himself, giving a small reassuring smile “you’re awake”.

“You’re ok?” Stiles returned

Stiles was suddenly aware of how thirsty he was and he couldn’t remember the last time he had something to drink, come to think of it he was hungry too, really hungry and it made him smile. The sensation had been overshadowed by pain and fear whilst he was being kept in that room. It was a normal feeling, he was glad to have it, he would also be glad satiate it with a big juicy cheeseburger and maybe some curly fries oh and definitely a strawberry milkshake or maybe chocolate. Then he wondered if there was a chocolate-strawberry milkshake if not someone should definitely create that….he needed Adderall. 

Looking at Derek, he felt his thoughts centre and come into focus, this is strange he thought, Derek made him feel calm? How? this is the guy who had once intimidated the hell out of him, shoving him against walls, dragging him around by his collar and smacking his head into steering wheels. “Ha ha” Shit! Did he just literally Laugh Out Loud?! Crap. 

“What’s funny?” Derek lifted an eyebrow, a little confused by Stiles’ seeming reaction to his touch, he wondered if maybe it was a nervous reaction to his touch, oh was he making him feel uncomfortable? 

“Sorry, I should have asked before touching you after everything you have been through” He felt ashamed at his insensitivity and took his had away. 

“No Derek it’s not that, my mind is just catching up and I haven’t had Adderall in a long time so I’m distracted and so thirsty and hungry….”  
Derek pours a glass of water and places a straw on Stiles’ lips so that he can reach it without moving too much. 

Just then the Sheriff came in with Melissa, the Sheriff giving him a smile of relief “Son, I’m so glad to see you awake…”  
Melissa was fussing over Stiles, checking his vitals and kissing his cheek when she was done. 

Derek shifts out of her way and waits by the door. Stiles watches him, hoping he doesn’t have to leave yet and worrying how he will cope with the pain without Derek to distract him. Was this normal? He had bonded with him no doubt as they had been through an ordeal together, Derek had fought for him and had saved his life but he got the feeling something else had happened. 

He remembered waking up in the grey room and looking over to see Derek asleep with his head buried in his hand and knees propping himself up as he sat at the foot of his bed. And the bed it was covered in blood and Derek was covered in bruises, what had happened to him? Stiles felt sick, he tasted something metalic rush to his mouth and then heaved red bile onto the floor beside him. The monitors were going crazy and then Stiles looked up and passed out, flopping back into the pillow. 

Derek and the Sheriff were ushered outside whilst the medical team stabilised Stiles, the Sheriff looked like he had aged through stress and worry and Derek’s face was unreadable. 

Then Melissa came out with an update “It looks like residual blood had pooled in his stomach just waiting for him to be able to bring it up, he should feel a bit better next time he comes too but he will need to keep interactions short as he will tire out quickly, his body is using a lot of energy on healing” Melissa takes a breath and tells them both to go and come back “We have sedated him, go home both of you and get some rest”. 

Derek tried to argue but the Sheriff told him that Stiles was in no more danger from his uncle and Melissa assured them both that Stiles was her priority and she would ring them should anything change.

Stiles dreamt that night, he was back in high school waiting for his friends to come to class but as he sat at his desk no one came through the door.  
Then he realised he was the only one in the classroom apart from the teacher. He looked at the teacher who had his back to Stiles and was writing something on the chalk board. Stiles squinted but couldn’t make it out until the teacher turned around the teacher was Marcus. 

“Meiczyslaw” That’s what we are learning today, Marcus pointed up at the name scrawled on the board with chalk, each letter over-exaggerated with multiple lines underneath. Tapping on the board Marcus continued “Stiles!” tap tap tap “Did you do your homework?” tap tap tap.  
Marcus spoke to the non-existant class “Mr Stilinski, wont learn anything if he didn’t do his homework and I wouldn’t be a good teacher if I let him get away with it”.  
Marcus approaches him and Stiles is trying frantically to get up, but he was stuck, his hands were splayed out on the desk in front of him each with 6 fingers.  
“It’s not real! I’m asleep” Stiles shouts.  
Marcus comes over to him “Are you? Then you won’t feel this then!” Marcus slams the cane down straight across Stiles’ hands and Stiles screams a blood curdling scream as pain spreads acrossed his hands. 

Stiles woke up screaming. "Sweetheart, calm down it was just a nightmare, your safe" Melissa is trying to break him out of whatever he is still seeing.  
"Melissa?" Stiles sobs, "It's ok, everything is going to be alright now, your safe" Melissa soothes whilst stroking his cheek  
He's soaked through with sweat and the anxiety had made a knot in his stomach where he tensed all his muscles, he mindfully tries to calm down.  
"That's better, you just breath in and out and relax" Melissa checks his vitals and looks him over to make sure he didn't cause any damage to himself or disconnect anything that is helping him get better. 

"Stiles, whats that?" Melissa asks she seems puzzled  
Stiles follows her lines of sight as she lifts his left hand which causes him to wince as a sharp pain shoots through it.  
Then he see's it, an angry red and purple line that has appeared diagonally across the top of his hand.  
"I don't understand" Stiles knew his right arm was broken and pinned but his left was fine before  
"Oh, you must have struck something in your panic" Melissa checks the flexibility of his left hand and continues "It's not broken thankfully but thats quite a bruise coming up, I'll get you a cool pack to try and fight the swelling".

Stiles is confused, there was nothing within reach he could have struck to have caused the injury. Then he remembered his nightmare, No thats not possible! he dismisses that thought but shivers at the residual feeling in his gut.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles rethinks his immediate plans and concentrates on recovery, someone unexpectedly arrives at the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little break from the suspense but don't get too comfortable :0)

Stiles didn’t get much sleep after that, he wasn’t ready to see Marcus’ face again, in fact he hoped never to see his face ever again. He resorted to thinking about his plans for the future, he was due to start an internship at Quantico in less than a week but he knew that wasn’t going to happen now and with college enrolment pretty unlikely whilst he was laid up he considered himself fairly screwed over. A tear of frustration rolled down his temple as he mentally prepared himself for a gap year, maybe he could get a job somewhere local to earn some money and help his dad pay medical bills, yes that seemed like his only option now he thought. 

It was just before 6am when he heard some sort of disagreement outside his room as Derek strolled in, followed closely by nursing staff who were explaining the visiting times to him but he ignored them completely and came straight up to Stiles. The nurses huffed and gave up, they were nearing the end of a long shift and it was someone else’s problem.

“Did you sleep at all?” Derek asked as he noticed how exhausted Stiles looked with dark circles under his eyes. 

“Some” Stiles said, he wasn’t going to tell Derek about his nightmare so he found a different excuse “I don’t like hospitals”.

Derek nodded, he knew from experience that places became tainted when people you love died in them and Stiles was right here with his mother when she passed away. Derek could not face touching the Hale house where his family had perished. He kept it just as it was as a reminder of the night he lost almost everyone he loved it was a symbol of the grief he refused to express and the despair he almost let consume him. 

“You didn’t answer me before” Stiles accused 

“What do you want to know?” Derek replied quizzically

“Are you… are you ok?” Stiles was trying to be careful, he didn’t Derek to leave again but he was worried about the man. It was hard to read him sometimes as he kept his emotions so guarded. 

“Stiles, I’m a wolf so I have healed” Derek dismissed

“That’s…er, ok well have you heard from the others?” Stiles wanted to press him but he also didn’t want to be alone so he changed the subject. 

“They have all been in to see you whilst you were out of it, they are coming back later during visiting hours” Derek smirked at the end, glancing quickly towards the nurses station.

Derek stayed with him for a few hours, they spoke about cars, movies, music…everything else but what they had been through as neither of them wanted to speak about it yet. Some of the time they sat in a comfortable silence where neither felt the need to say anything and when Stiles started to shift and fidget Derek took some of his pain so that it was more manageable. Then just after 9.30am the pack came bounding through the door with balloons, flowers, teddy bears, cupcakes and lots of relieved faces to see that he was past the worse. He had a near constant stream of visitors and even though he slept through some of the time they only left him when they were turfed out by the disgruntled nursing staff. He was there for just over a week and had been discharged when his arm was cast and the external pin brace was removed. 

As his friends started to leave for college he was recovering slowly at home and the visits became less until he found himself at home most of the day alone. His dad had tried to take time off but lasted only 2 days before the workload had become too much and he went back to work with Stiles telling him to get back and whilst the Sheriff didn’t want to leave his son he knew he must not have been very good company. Everyday Derek text him in the morning, midday and evening and if Stiles didn’t get back after a while he would turn up to make sure he was ok. Sometimes he would bring food and make sure that Stiles was eating enough as the boy had lost quite a bit of weight. After 2 months he had his cast removed and was given the all clear to drive so he got back into his baby (Jeep) and was so proud when it started up with hardly any fuss. 

It was 10am and he decided he would surprise a certain Sourwolf for a change and just turn up at the loft, he stopped off at the bagel shop and grabbed half a dozen freshly baked with some cream cheese and then headed straight there. 

Derek was staring out the window of the loft when Peter came in and seeing his restless Nephew said “When are you going to tell him?”

Derek turned and looked him straight in the eye “Tell who what?” 

“Nephew you have been intolerable since Stiles left the hospital, checking your phone all day….” Peter stopped as Derek gave him a warning shot. 

Just as Peter was about to continue there was a tapping noise on the metal doors and both seemed on high alert. 

Peter rushed over before Derek and opening the door he exclaimed “What are you doing here?” 

Derek glanced over as someone unexpected hesitantly walked through wearing an apologetic facial expression and looking straight at him.

Derek wordlessly rushed over to him and gave him an uncharacteristic hug “Isaac, what are you doing here?” 

Isaac explained that he had been living and hunting with Chris Argent in Mexico when he heard what had happened with Derek and Stiles and he felt pulled back to the pack that he belonged to. He tried to ignore it and stay with Chris, worried that his leaving would cause heartbreak as Isaac had become like a son to him but after a few weeks Chris sat him down and told him he needed to come back and that he would always care for him but he needed to live his own life. 

Just as he finished speaking they turn to see a head pop round the corner of the door that was left ajar as Stiles came in with bagels and coffee and the surprise he had planned was returned as he spotted Isaac and came rushing in unapologetically not waiting for an invitation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives at the loft to find Isaac has returned they spend the day there with Derek and things are good until he goes home.

Stiles rushes over to where Isaac is and pulls him into a hug, the boy is happy to see Stiles is up and looking healthy and hugs him back. “Isaac, it’s so good to see you! When did you get back?” Stiles asks whilst his gaze changes to a really grumpy Derek and back to Isaac quickly. 

“Literally just before you came in” Isaac answers and then continues “I needed to get back to Beacon Hills and the pack, I need to be with you and Chris was really supportive that I come back”.

Noticing that Derek seems to be figuratively boring holes into Stiles’ head Isaac is suddenly aware of tension and shifts nervously, changing the subject “So, how are you?”  
Before Stiles could answer Derek interrupted “Stiles!” 

“Derek, I know it was rude of me to come barging in but the door…”

“Stiles….” Derek tries to speak but Stiles cuts him off again “Anyway you were always turning at my house and I thought it might be a surprise to come to you….” 

“STILES!” Derek raised his voice in a growl and suddenly Stiles stopped speaking and looked back at him wide eyed

Derek continued “How did you get here?”

“In the Jeep” he answered matter of factly

“You drove?! You just got your cast off like yesterday!”

Stiles was suddenly angry, he had spent 2 months pretty much housebound and dependant on other people visiting him and it was not as if he had gone for a long joy ride. He thought it would have been a nice surprise but now he felt embarrassed, unwelcome and like he needed to get out of there.

“Sorry, I er shouldn’t have come, I’ll leave. Isaac it was nice to see you” And as he spun round to leave he didn’t make it three steps before he felt Derek’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Come, sit.” Derek lead Stiles back over to the sofa and he dropped down next to Isaac who looked a little relieved that Stiles was staying. Derek took the bagels and cream cheese and prepared them in the kitchen leaving Isaac and Stiles chatting about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. Stiles spoke about his kidnapping but didn’t go into any details as he was sure that Derek had already spoken to him about it as Isaac seemed to know a lot already. Then Derek came back in and put the bagels on the table in front of them. 

“I didn’t mean you weren’t welcome” he said to Stiles, “You are always welcome here, I just don’t think you should be rushing into driving before you are fully recovered” He had a much gentler tone and a face of concern. 

“The Doc gave me the all clear” Stiles said proudly

“All clear?” Derek questioned

“Well he said that the movement in my arm was good but I still need a little physio to improve strength and that my surgical scar is healing nicely now that the stitches are out, everything else is fine” Stiles omitted a few little advisories like he was underweight and needed to take pain medication which might make him tired but Stiles wasn’t taking it so it didn’t stop him driving. 

Derek was cynical but decided that Stiles would not risk overdoing things and ending up back in the hospital so he had to trust that he would be careful. 

Stiles stayed all day, he helped Isaac unpack and get settled into one of the guest rooms and they spoke about how everyone was doing. He explained that Lydia, Mason, Corey and Scott had all gone to different out of state colleges whilst Malia had gone to find a were-coyote pack in Canada’s Rocky Mountains. Theo had gone back to school, he was more than capable of catching up but needed to repeat his final year and Liam was happy to have his friend/nemesis in most of his classes. He explained how they were like brothers who fought but deep down they were unseparable. They were both part of Derek’s pack since Scott had taken the choice to relinquish his Alpha to Derek as he was going away to college and any way he thought Derek was better at leading the pack. “How about you?” Isaac asked. “I don’t know if I’m part of the pack, I mean I hope so but I get that I’m not supernatural…” Stiles started rambling self-consciously “No, I mean what are your plans?” Isaac corrected. Stiles was about to answer when Derek called them both down for dinner. 

Before going down stairs, Isaac pulled Stiles back gently and asked quietly as if someone was listening “So what’s going on with you and Derek?”

“What do you mean? I thought we were friends as he has been checking up on me several times a day, popping in unannounced and brining me food and stuff but I wasn’t sure if it was out of some sense of obligation or something” Stiles took a breath and shrugged and Isaac went to correct him but then Derek called them again so then bounded downstairs to find an abundance of food laid out on the table. 

After dinner Stiles got up to leave and Derek insisted that Isaac would go with him in the Jeep and Derek would follow them up in the Camaro as it had gotten dark out and he wanted to make sure Stiles got home safe. Stiles started to protest but Derek insisted and so he had caved, anyway it gave him a little more time with Isaac to catch up and he was socially deprived since his friends had all gone back to school and college etc. 

He waved them both goodbye as Isaac got in the Camaro with Derek and they took off. 

Stiles went straight up noticing his dad wasn’t home he assumed it was an all-nighter at the station and checking his phone the message his dad left confirmed that and told him not to worry about dinner as he would get something there. So Stiles, tired from the days excitement went straight up and flopped onto his bed and went to sleep. 

After a little while he woke up, it was still dark so he got up to get a glass of water lazily dragging himself downstairs. He got about halfway down when he heard a noise like someone moving around in there. “Dad, I thought you said you wouldn’t be home till morning?” He called out but got no answer. Making way into the kitchen he saw that the fridge door was open and his dad was rifling through it. “I thought you said you were going to get something at the station?” He asked but his dad didn’t answer him or turn round. “Dad..” He said as he stood behind him and placed his hand on the shoulder of his uniform and then he turned around and faced him. “Your not, this isn’t real, Your not my dad!” The Sheriff was none other than Marcus who grinned at Stiles’ confused and suddenly fearful face. 

Without warning Marcus grabbed Stiles throat and squeezed, pushing him back against the counter, Stiles tried desperately to get him to let go as he was slammed onto the counter top. Marcus spoke to him whilst Stiles writhed to try and get away from his strong grip. “Hey sweetheart, you look good” Marcus licked his lips and came closer so that their faces were almost touching and the he licked the side of Stiles’ face loosening the grip just enough for him to breathe and scream loudly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hurt Stiles tries to get to safety

Stiles screams out as tears are streaming down his face but he can’t see anything but darkness, his eyes are open but everything is black and so he keeps screaming.  
Slowly the darkness dissipates as he focuses, blinking rapidly and hyperventilating as he realises he is in his bed still in the clothes he fell asleep in earlier that night. 

He lies back down and winces as a pain spreads out across his back, with fear still holding him there he stays still for a few minutes. As his breathing calms he gets up carefully, struggling against the soreness of his back and heads to the bathroom. 

His eyes widen as he lifts his shirt to reveal fresh bruising across the lower part of his back and around his neck, he can almost make out fingers red and purple marks where blood vessels have burst under the pressure of being squeezed. He is frozen in fear as his eyes dart back to his room and he thinks there must be someone in there someone who tried to strangle him and hurt him whilst he was asleep. 

But his phone is in his room and he didn’t want to confront an intruder so he quickly runs down the stairs and grabs his keys. Going out the door he rushes to his Jeep and fumbles nervously with his keys as his hands shake he looks up to his bedroom window which is in darkness. His dad isn’t home as his cruiser isn’t on the drive and there were no lights on in the house. He finally opens the door and gets in, and pleads for the engine to start. It splutters and ticks before finally turning over and he speeds off the drive and away from the house. 

Looking in the rear view mirror he can see the marks around his neck are coming out in dark red and purple all the more.  
He drives straight to the loft, pushing the speed limit the whole time and running up the stairs he gets to the front door as he feels a panic attack start.  
Slumping down against the door he calls Derek in between gasps for air “Der…..ek,” He taps lightly on the metal doors and is aware of how little strength he seems to have as he begins to lose consciousness. 

\--

Isaac and Derek had got back to the loft after making sure that Stiles was home safely and they didn’t speak much on the drive home. He could feel tension in the air and had picked up on several emotions from Stiles earlier it was a little exhausting so when they got back he tentatively asked Derek what was going on. 

“Derek, Is everything ok with you and Stiles?”  
Derek raised an eyebrow and exhaled “Yes, everything’s fine, why do you ask?”  
Isaac shifted uncomfortably “You seem quite intense around Stiles”  
“He’s been through a lot” Derek replied shortly  
“Derek, you have both been through a lot but is there something going on between you and Stiles”  
“No, I just want to make sure he’s safe. He could have died and he doesn’t deserve any of the crap he’s been through, he deserves some good in his life” 

Isaac listened and seemed to understand the importance of what wasn’t being said as he realised that Derek cared deeply for Stiles.  
He was glad to be back home and with his Alpha and his pack, it made him happy to think that Derek might also find some good in his care for Stiles.

“I’ve got to go pick up Peter in town, help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen and make yourself at home” Derek put on his leather jacket and left the loft.

Isaac vegged out on the sofa watching some programme about two brothers who were hunters of supernatural creatures, he got through 3 episodes and was totally hooked. He was about to put on another when he heard a tapping at the door and a quiet voice calling Derek. 

Getting up he made his way to the doors and opened them to find Stiles semi-conscious and breathing shallowly, his eyes were red where he had been crying and he shook. “Stiles! What’s wrong?” Isaac wasn’t sure if he could see him, he lifted him to his feet and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to take his weight as he brought him into the loft where he lowered him onto the sofa. 

Stiles passed out and Isaac saw his neck full of bruises and was bristling with fear and anger for Stiles, he dialled Derek’s number. 

It was just as 3am and Derek looked at Isaacs name as he answered “Isaac? What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Stiles, he’s at the loft, something’s happened to him.”  
“Me and Peter are coming back now, is Stiles ok?”  
“No, he’s been hurt and is unconscious” Isaac’s eyes are glassy as he looks at his friend and hears the upset in his Alpha’s voice. “It looks like he’s been choked, there’s bruises all around his neck”.  
“We are back at the car and will be back soon, look after him until we get there”

\--

Stiles was aware of Isaac’s voice speaking to him but he was so exhausted, he couldn’t get enough air, it seems to burn as he tried so he resorted to breathing shallowly. He couldn’t see properly, his mind was swimming and he just tried to concentrate on his breathing. 

He didn’t even understand what was happening to him, who had done this to him? Then he started to think about the nightmare he had and it came back to him. Marcus was in it, he had slammed him onto the kitchen counter and that’s when he felt the pain in his back then he had squeezed his hands tightly around his neck. None of this made sense, he had woken up in his room in the same position he had flopped onto his bed. It was a nightmare, just like in the hospital with his hand he had woken up with the injuries that he got from Marcus in his sleep. How was this possible? 

The thoughts had somehow pulled him out of the panic attack and he started to open his eyes and focus on his surroundings. He was in the loft and Derek was holding a cool cloth to his forehead, Isaac stood back concerned and Peter was on the phone to his dad, oh god his dad he’s going to be so upset. “Hey” he croaked as his throat burned and all eyes darted to him all filled with concern and questions.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles awakens and speaks about what happened, Derek takes care of him.

“Stiles, you’re ok. You’re at the loft, can you sit up?” Derek spoke softly and Stiles pulled himself up to a sitting position and Derek sat beside him on the sofa. 

“Your dads on his way here. We were going to take you to the hospital if you didn’t manage to pull yourself back out of it.” Derek continued

Stiles was suddenly wide awake “No! no hospital” he said abruptly and tried to get up quickly and winced from the pain in his back. His hand automatically travelled to the site of the injury and alerted the 3 wolves. 

Derek raised his brow “Where else are you hurt?” 

Stiles ignored him and tried again to get up and brush it off, he did not want to show them his back. He had no idea what to tell them that would not sound completely insane and after the past couple of months he didn’t want any more pity. He had seen it in the faces of all his friends and his dad, they didn’t know that it didn’t help but they didn’t know what to say or do around him. And he was sure he had not made it easy for them, he refused to speak about what happened at the lake and he definitely would not speak about the abuse he had suffered for years at the hands of his uncle. He knew one day he would have to speak about it all but they had not pushed him to whilst he was recovering from his physical injuries.  
But now they would want an explanation for the new injuries he had. He could feel a hand on his shoulder gently pushing him to settle back down. 

“Stiles, calm down and breathe” Derek said to him whilst Isaac kept his hand on Stiles’ shoulder even though he was now sitting back down. He looked at his and noticed he had a concerned face, after a few seconds he realised that Isaac was sifening his pain. And he caught Isaac exchanging a look with Derek before the latter changed places with him and continued to take some of the pain leaving Stiles feeling a lot less distressed. 

Derek exclaimed “Stiles, you’re in a lot of pain. Where is it coming from?”

Stiles shifted uncomfortably and subconsciously pulled at his shirt and before he knew what was going on Derek was lifting his forward. He then lifted his top to reveal extensive bruising along the bottom of his back. 

Isaac gasped at the sight and Derek lowered Stiles back down but didn’t say anything. Instead he bristled with anger and looked like he was struggling to stay in control.  
After a time he spoke through pursed lips “Who did this to you Stiles?” 

Stiles froze, he couldn’t lie but he also couldn’t understand what happened either. So he settled on a half-truth explanation. “After you dropped me home I was really tired so I went straight to bed. I’m not sure how long I was asleep before something woke me up screaming.” Stiles paused, trying to collect his thoughts and separate his nightmare from his waking reality. 

“What happened when you woke up?” Derek tried to gently coax him to continue

“I, er, I felt a soreness in my throat and back and so went to the bathroom and when I saw myself in the mirror I thought there must have been someone in my room. Someone must have attacked me whilst I was asleep, so I ran downstairs, got in the Jeep and came straight here…” 

Stiles was shaking, tears were rolling down his cheeks as he felt again the strong fear he had experienced no too long ago. 

“Ok, you’re safe now. Isaac and Peter will go to your house and see if there’s a sign of the attacker or a scent and I’ll stay and wait with you until your Dad gets here then...”  
Stiles panicked at the thought of Derek leaving him and suddenly grabbed Dereks hand making the wolf stop what he was saying and look at Stiles in confusion. 

“Please, er, please Derek . Can you stay with me?” Stiles felt really awkward and needy.

“Sorry, I’m being stupid” Stiles went to pull his hand away but Derek held it there.

“Stiles, don’t be sorry. I will stay with you for as long as you want” Derek replied

Stiles looked at Derek who locked eyes with him and wondered for a second if maybe the man felt the same almost electrical charge that metaphorically passed from their touch which literally caught Stiles’ breath and gave him that warm safe feeling he only felt when Derek was with him. 

Stiles forced himself to look away, suddenly filled with guilt about his feelings for Derek. The man had been nothing but a great friend and protective Alpha to him and they had gone through a lot together. He would hate to ruin their close friendship by revealing his feelings and making him feel uncomfortable about him.  
His thoughts were brought back to the present situation as his dad made his way into the loft and straight over to him. The Sheriff looked him over, checking his neck and fighting back tears. 

“I’m sorry dad…”

“Son you have nothing to apologise for, we will find whoever did this to you” he held his hand firmly and Derek shifted out of the way but stayed near and relayed everything that Stiles had said whilst Stiles nodded his confirmation at the events. 

Peter and Isaac left to check out the Stilinski house but they found nothing. His room was filled his Stiles’ scent but with an overwhelming scent of fear and distress which may have overpowered anything else left behind by an intruder.

“Hey kiddo, we should get you checked out at the hospital” The Sheriff tried to sound matter of factly but Stiles had got teary at the thought of going back to the hospital again and so Derek had convinced the Sheriff that he would watch Stiles whilst he rested and then he would take him in later in the day to get looked at by Melissa. 

The Sheriff knew that Derek had been taking good care of his son these past months and so he agreed that Stiles should stay at the loft as long as he got checked out after some sleep. The Sheriff kissed his sons forehead and left to finish his night shift at the station. Derek saw the Man off and then came back over to the sofa and lifted a quiet Stiles up and took him upstairs to Derek’s bedroom and lay him on the bed. Derek took Stiles’ shoes off and pulled a cover over him before turning to leave the room. 

He turned back as he heard a panicky Stiles sigh and sharply inhale and exhale in distress.  
“Stiles, do you want me to stay beside you?”  
Stiles looked embarrassed but nodded and Derek kicked off his boots and lay at the side of him, just close enough that they could feel each other’s body heat. Stiles closed his eyes and willed himself not to dream about Marcus.

When Derek had seen Stiles’ injuries and heard that there was someone in his room who had hurt him he felt split. He wanted to hold on to Stiles and never let him go but the wolf in him also wanted to track down the attacker and tear them limb from limb. So he sought a compromise to stay with Stiles until his father arrived and then let the wolf have his bloody way as soon as Stiles was safe. But then Stiles had grabbed his hand and asked him to stay and he had struggled against other feelings. Even now being this close to the one he wanted as his mate, both his human and wolf side yearned to embrace him and keep him from all danger. But he knew Stiles would probably freak out if he found out about how he felt about him, how much he loved him. 

This feeling was the strongest thing he had ever felt and he had successfully fought it back for years. From the moment he met Stiles he had hide behind false hostility, whenever he felt there was a risk of it showing he would literally shove the boy into a locker or pretend to be angry with him whilst he pinned him again a wall for just enough time to compose and regain control. He always felt bad about it and Derek had had a string of girlfriends all whom he genuinely cared for but he could never shake his feelings for Stiles and no one ever came close. The last 2 months he had spent so much time with him and he was completely irreversibly devoted to him. He would never make him feel uncomfortable, never risk Stiles rejecting him as a friend and if that was all he could ever have he knew it would be hard but he would always be there for him. He would do anything for him, he would give his last breath for Stiles. 

He found himself moving closer to Stiles as he monitored his breathing and heart rate, both of which were finally steady. He knew he was asleep and so without invading his personal space he got close and settled in next to him, breathing in his scenting and scent Stiles in return and he drifted off with him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets checked at the hospital and the consequences of his injuries upsets him, he want to be alone but it isnt the best choice.

Stiles didn’t dream at all that night and neither did he wake up through the night, he woke up before Derek stunned to find him being hugged by the man. He considered moving but he was so comfortable in his embrace he wanted to stay like that for as long as he could, he felt not guilt as it wasn’t him who had made the move as much as he wanted to. He doubted it meant anything to Derek but to him it felt like safety and warmth. Then his stomach betrayed him as it grumbled loudly and Derek stirred, waking to realise his invasion of Stiles’ personal space, pulling him close to his chest. 

He was flushed and apologetic “Sorry, I’m used to having the bed to myself.” He said whilst releasing him.  
“You go have a shower and I’ll make some breakfast” he continued without waiting for a reply Derek got up and quickly left the room leaving Stiles feeling grieved at the sudden unwanted loss of contact.

\---  
“What do you mean he was attacked?!” Lydia practically shot the messenger as she reacted to the news about Stiles. Scott had let everyone know via a mass text message after the Sheriff had phoned him. 

“I only know that he was attacked last night and he drove to Derek’s from whoever hurt him” Scott said whilst wondering if there was any damage to his ear drum from the cacophony of Lydia’s voice when she had rung him. 

“I only have one class today so I will leave after and drive back to Beacon Hills and see him”

It was Friday and whilst everyone wanted to do the same, Lydia was the only one who did not have a weekend job.  
“I have something to tell him anyway and I can make sure he is being looked after right” She finished speaking and before Scott could respond she clicked off her phone and set off to her first class. 

Lydia was way ahead of all her peers she had completed reading and assignments so far ahead of time that she literally could be finished with College in just under a year at the rate that she learnt. 

She needed to speak to Stiles, whilst he was recovering from his injuries she didn’t wanted to put any pressure on him but now she needed to see where they stood and she missed him dearly. 

\---

Stiles’ phone kept going off all morning, his dad had left him a message to tell him he was home and that he had got a forensics officer to drop by and do a sweep of his room. He told him not to worry about anything and that he was going to sleep but would be awake in the afternoon and would phone him for an update from Melissa after he was examined. Stiles huffed but looked at his other messages from all his friends all well wishes, offers of help and Liam said he and Theo would come by after school to see him.  
Stiles exhaled releasing the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, he really didn’t like all the attention. He planned to hide behind Derek and use him to field the questions that were obviously on his way. He threw on the clothes he wore yesterday and headed downstairs where he could smell pancakes and bacon. 

“This looks great, thanks Sourwolf!” He couldn’t help but grin at the grimace on Derek’s face who put a big portion on a plate in front of Stiles and gruffed “Eat!”

“You look a lot more….Conscious! Isaac could find the right word as Stiles was totally out of it last night and he looked a lot more chipper but still quite beat up. 

“Eh, thanks I think?”

“I’m glad you survived the night” Peter said with a straight face

“Aw shocks you guys!” Stiles said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood as although they were awkward he could see the concern in their faces and he was grateful that they tried to cover it rather than go full on pity. 

“On a serious note, I’m sorry to intrude and to bring you so much drama” Stiles said nonchalantly

“Stiles don’t apologise, you’re always welcome here and this isn’t your fault” Derek had never mastered the art of lightening the mood and replied with all intensity.

Stiles smiled and picked up some bacon, making an appreciative noise when it crunched between his teeth. 

“Finish up and we will head over to the hospital and see Melissa” Derek said firmly

At that Stiles sulked and pushed his plate away from him “I’m fine, I don’t want to waste her time…”

“Stiles, you could have died and you are practically one big bruise. You are getting check out as we promised the Sheriff and I will be right there with you”

“Ok but I am not staying there, they can check me over then I’m leaving!” Stiles replied

Derek didn’t respond to his protesting which did not stop there, in fact Stiles complained so much that he didn’t fully pay attention to the fact that he was lead downstairs and out to the Camaro and then strapped in the passenger seat by Derek. Before he knew it he found himself in an exam room at the hospital with Melissa and one of her colleagues checking him over. 

“Hmm, you have serious bruising and tissue damage to your neck and back, it’s quite compressed and your throat is fragile.” Melissa said before her colleague added “You will need to take it easy and rest up for at least a week, no heavy lifting, intense exercise and no driving.” 

Stiles shook his head “Thanks, can I go now?” 

“Stiles, your body has been through a lot lately, it’s got more healing to do so you need to rest and look after yourself. You’re very lucky not to have any permanent damage, you know Scott is really worried about you and I am too” Melissa said, her voice revealing heavy emotion

“I know, I’m sorry..I, er I just can’t spend any more time in hospital” Stiles wiped away a stray tear as Melissa pulled him into a hug. 

“You know, I would prefer that you stay at least one night….” 

“Nope.” Stiles hopped off of the exam bed and waved to Melissa before quickly making towards the door. He opened it to reveal Derek standing right outside. 

“Great, I suppose you heard all that!” He said to Derek with full annoyance

“Stiles, I wont make you stay here but I want the key” Derek said whilst holding his hand out  
“Key?” Stiles tried dismissively  
“Jeep” Derek replied shortly  
“No! I cant believe this! I only just got back on the road” Stiles was walking fast towards the exit and Derek kept up with no effort at all he placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and stopped him with a look that was intense and a little intimidating with a low growl rumbling in his chest. 

“I’m not scared of you” Stiles said although he was a little concerned 

“Stiles, I don’t want you to be scared. But you are not getting in that Jeep so either you give me the key or I’ll confiscate the gear box” Derek said seriously

“Uh, that’s completely unfair”. He fished the keys out of his pocket and removed the Jeep key from his set and shoved it at the wolf before storming off out of the hospital and walking passed the Camaro. 

A little way off Derek drove alongside him. ”Stiles, get in" he growled

“No, I’m not in any danger going for a walk”

“Stiles, we are 10 miles from your house. Get in the car” 

Stiles stopped, his back was already hurting and he was starting to feel tired already. He wouldn’t make it 1 mile let alone 10 miles. He begrudgingly got in the car but didn’t look at Derek or speak to him until he realised that Derek wasn’t driving him home.

“Where are we going?” He finally broke the silence and asked

“I thought we could pick up some Chinese food and head back to the loft” Derek replied, he wasn’t ready to leave Stiles, in fact he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to do that. 

“I want to go home” Stiles said plainly, deep down he want to stay with Derek but he wasn’t happy about the set back and he didn’t want to be treated like he wasn’t able to make good decisions for himself. 

Derek looked hurt but he turned around and took Stiles home. Stiles regretted it instantly, he didn’t want to go back to his room yet and he didn’t want to fell so angry but he also didn’t want to have to speak to anyone right now and he needed to just calm down. 

They pulled up onto the drive and Stiles was relieved to see his dad’s cruiser there, so at least he would not be alone. 

“Stiles, do you want me to…” Derek was physically hurting at the thought of leaving Stiles. 

“Thank you for everything, no need to come in I will be fine. My Dad’s home and I can’t go out driving or anything so I’ll have an early night.”  
Stiles said it all quickly, he didn’t like how angry it sounded so instead of hanging around he got out and waved his hand behind him, walking straight to the house and let himself in without looking back. 

“Dad? The second he walked through the door he was filled with the same fear he felt last night

“Stiles? I’m in the living room” His dad called out

Stiles told him about the check up and he had no choice to tell him about the confiscated Jeep key, he was annoyed when his dad had agreed with Derek and so he made an excuse and went up to his room. He stood in the door way for a little while, his eyes scanning every corner making sure that there was nothing and no one in there. Before putting on some lounge wear and laying down to sleep. 

Opening his eyes, it was early and his dad had already left for work. He opened his laptop and looked at the bus routes and decided that there was no rules about him getting a bus to the loft. He was surprised to find that the nearest bus stop wasn’t far from where Derek live, he had never noticed a bus stop there but he got up, showered and dressed and headed out. 

It was surprisingly easy to get there, it didn’t seem to take any time at all and before he knew it he was outside Derek’s building. Walking upstairs he noticed that the metal doors were slightly ajar and he walked right in. But there was no one about and he had not seen the Camaro on his way through so he thought maybe they had gone out but the door being ajar seemed a bit strange and he decided not to stick around. He turned back towards the door but stopped in his tracks as in front of him stood Marcus who put his hand on Stiles’ shoulders and looked at him like he had been waiting for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles encounters Marcus at the loft who tells him about Derek...

Stiles stands staring up at Marcus, frozen in fear.

“Hey honey, here you are” Marcus says as if this whole situation was completely normal.

“You… you’re dead, I saw you. Derek ripped your throat out!” Stiles looked incredulous 

“Well I thought that was a bit extreme. And after everything I did for him or I should say to him” Marcus laughed at the memory of what he did at the lake.

Stiles felt a chill go through him and then anger seemed to bubble up to the surface “What did you do to him?” he said too loudly 

Marcus tightened the hold on Stiles’ shoulders and Stiles reached up to try and yank him away but he wasn’t strong enough and Marcus towered over him as he slowly walked him backwards. He told Stiles in detail how Derek had taken the rest of the punishment that Marcus had planned for him. He told him the pain that he inflicted and how Derek had stayed silent but Marcus could tell he was in agony. He told him how much he enjoyed the weakened wolf, how he had broken him and he told him that it was all Stiles’ fault. As Stiles was slammed into a support beam, he felt a surge of pain from his already injured back but he was in a state of shock thinking about Derek and all he had gone through. Tears fell from his eyes as he realised how horribly he had treated him the last time he saw him. All this time Derek had carried this around with him but had cared for Stiles whilst he was recovering, yet he was the one who needed care. 

“I want to kill you” Stiles said in a deep quiet voice.

Marcus momentarily let go of Stiles’ shoulders and stood close looking at him. “You should try to control that temper. Don’t you remember what happened the last time you threatened me?”

Stiles eyes widened just before Marcus swung his fist hard into Stiles’ abdomen the impact caused him to double over. But Marcus pulled back and hit him again and again in the stomach, knocking the air out of him Stiles gasped desperately. The pain was unbearable, around his ribs it reverberated and he felt sick and powerless to stop Marcus from pulling his arms back behind the beam and securing them tightly. Marcus then stepped back to watch as Stiles fought to catch a breath and stay upright. 

Tears soaked Stiles’ face, he was in agony and he could feel the blood being cut off from his hands from whatever was keeping them tied behind the beam. He stayed quiet, trying not to give Marcus the satisfaction of hearing him scream but when he looked up he was met with a face of pure delight. 

“Sweetheart, I’m glad you’re still awake cos we are going to have so much fun” Marcus revelled in his work so far. 

Stiles kept silent, he tried not to show reaction because he knew that Marcus got off on it. But as Marcus started to touch him all over his body, licking and nipping his skin in places and telling him all the sexual things he was going to do, Stiles began to sob and shake with fear. He was once again powerless to stop the assault and Marcus knew it and it was exciting him. Marcus put his hands on Stiles’ waist and bit into his shoulder causing a sharp pain and drawing blood. Marcus moaned and his hands travelled down until they were around Stiles’ member. At this Stiles went crazy, pulling on his numb wrists and jerking his body to try and get away. “GET OFF ME, No, Don’t touch me” he shouted at Marcus who held him tight. “Honey, we are only just getting started” Marcus said licking his lips.

\---

The Sheriff could tell his son had a bad mood and when he went to bed at 6pm his hunch was confirmed. He felt bad for him but he knew deep down Stiles understood that Derek and he were only looking out for him and so he left him to calm down. Before he himself retired to bed he checked on Stiles to find him sound asleep and kissing his forehead he decided that a long rest would be good for him. 

But only a few hours later the Sheriff was awoken by strange noises, he looked at the bedside clock to see that it was a little after 3am. He followed the sounds of crying into the hallway and realised it was coming from his sons room. The Sheriff rushed over to the door and opened it but could not see a thing, everything was pitch black and he couldn’t make out shapes or furniture or even his son. He switched on the light and the darkness seemed to dissipate slowly, he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes until he could see properly. 

Stiles was having a bad nightmare, he was writhing and sobbing in his sleep. The Sheriff went over to him and lifted him forward, sitting behind and cradling him he spoke soothingly. “Stiles, Stiles, come on wake up. Stiles you’re having a nightmare”

Stiles eyes were still closed as he spoke “No, No, get off me!”  
“Stiles, its Dad, come on kiddo wake up”

Stiles sobbed and his breath hitched as he opened his eyes startled, they darted around the room until he worked out that he was in his bedroom with his dad and not at the Loft with Marcus. He held on to his dads arms around him for a while until his breathing calmed down. 

“So do you want to talk about it?” The Sheriff asked cautiously.  
Stiles shook his head, he was suddenly aware of the severe pain in his stomach and wrists and he didn’t want his dad to notice.  
“I’m, I’m sorry I scared you dad”  
“No, don’t apologise, you had a nightmare. Maybe you should talk to someone about everything?”  
“Dad…”  
“If not me, maybe Derek or your friends or we could look for a therapist?”  
“Dad, I will eh, I will speak but not yet I’m not ready” He felt awful that he couldn’t bring himself to talk about everything.  
“Ok but at least get some rest, it’s early and my shift starts in a few hours so please eat something, I’ve put some money on the kitchen counter in case you wanted to get breakfast out”  
“Thanks dad” Stiles replied. He had inherited half of his grandfather’s estate and he had money but he didn’t want to point that out and ruin the gesture from his dad. 

His dad left and so Stiles lay there for a while breathing through the pain and thinking about how none of it made any sense. If it was just a nightmare how was he hurt so badly and his skin crawled from being violated by Marcus’ touch. He felt bile coming up and hobbled out to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet but nothing but water came up. He stood and tentatively lifted his top and hissed as several angry red marks filled with blood had raised on his stomach and chest. 

He shuddered at thought of how far Marcus had gone and what might have happened if his dad had not of woken him. He felt like he was going insane, Marcus was dead! He saw the body and his dad confirmed they found two bodies in the bunker at the lake. How was this possible? It only made sense if Marcus was somehow alive and able to get to him through his dreams. He got in the shower and stood under the water, he needed to figure this out and he wanted to do it alone because he didn’t want anyone else getting hurt. He decided he couldn’t sleep again before he worked out what was happening and found a way to stop Marcus. 

Wrapping up his ribs with padding and bandages from his days playing lacrosse and running with werewolves he put on a long sleeved top which was baggy and covered his new injuries. Then looking at the time he decided to wait until his dad left for work before he went into town to get some supplies. He spent a couple of hours researching myths, legends and anything supernatural that had the abilities to harm people in their sleep and made notes. A little after 7am his dad drove the cruiser off of the driveway and Stiles stuffed his laptop in his backpack and set off towards town. 

On the way, he checked his phone and read a few messages:

“Hey Stiles we came to the loft to see you but Derek said you went home to rest. Hope you are ok” from Liam and Theo

“Stiles, I’m coming to Beacon hills, I need to see you. Let me know where we can meet at 10am” from Lydia

“I’m sorry, I just want you to be safe.” From Derek

Stiles gulped at the last one, he knew now that Derek was right and he needed to apologise to him. He couldn’t risk Derek seeing him right now, he would smell his pain and he would want to know what was going on. After what Marcus had told him he did to Derek, Stiles wanted to protect him from Marcus. 

He fired off a few quick replies:

To Liam: “Thanks, I’m fine. I just need some down time to rest and recover”

To Derek: “I know but I need some time alone, please give me that”

To Lydia: “Wait what? Where are you? Maybe we could meet for coffee at the Mango tree café in town at 10am”

Oh crap! He thought to himself, Lydia was going to see him in this state. He would have to get some painkillers and serious caffeine to pull this off. With that he reached his destination, a supermarket in town where he stocked up on caffeine pills, energy drinks, eye drops, and painkillers before heading to the bookstore for an encyclopaedia on the paranormal, hiding everything in his over filled backpack he headed to the café to wait for Lydia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets with Lydia and starts working on a plan to fight Marcus

Stiles walked into the café and was relieved to see that Lydia hadn’t arrived early as it gave him some time to go to the bathroom and freshen up. He looked in the mirror, and almost didn’t recognise the person looking back at him. He was so pale and there was a sheen of cold sweat from the pain he was trying to hide. He swallowed a couple of painkillers and knocked back an energy drink, then he washed his face before re-entering the café where he spotted Lydia just coming through the door.

He composed himself and forced a smile “Hey, Lyds!” he said as he walked up to her. “You pick a seat and I’ll get us some drinks, what do you fancy?” He asked quickly, trying to avoid a hug but Lydia wasn’t letting him get away with it. 

“Hey Stiles, come here” and with that she pulled him into a tight embrace that felt like pure torture as his back, ribs and stomach protested with a surge of unbearable pain and he couldn’t help but wince. Lydia pulled back quickly, face full of concern.

“Oh, sorry Stiles. Scott said you were attacked, are you in a lot of pain?” Her eyes scanned over him like she was visually evaluating his physical condition. And whatever she concluded must have been bad because she suddenly looked concerned and upset and started to take his back pack from him. “You shouldn’t be carrying anything heavy”

Stiles held on to his bag tightly, he couldn’t risk her questioning what was in it to make it bulge. “I’m fine, please Lydia! My masculinity is at risk here” He said in both a serious but witty tone. She let go but tutted and insisted he sit down whilst she get their drinks, Stiles conceded rather than risk provoking her curiosity about anything else. 

After a little while Lydia sat down and they both took a sip of their drinks and then Lydia started the conversation, jumping straight to the point. “What happened to you?” 

Stiles told her the story he had told everyone and left out about the nightmares, Marcus and that he was probably internally bleeding as he sat there because of what happened last night. The painkillers and caffeine did take the edge off and made him feel a lot more alert and able to keep from passing out. But he knew he still looked pretty rough so he had to take the defence several times and convince Lydia that he was feeling fine, he was looking after himself and so was everyone else. 

“What about Derek?” Lydia questioned  
Stiles lifted an eyebrow, he couldn’t understand the underlying implication in the question “Derek?”  
“Is he taking care of you, treating you ok?” Lydia continued unfazed by Stiles’ apparent confusion  
“Derek has been a great friend” Stiles didn’t understand why Lydia was singling him out  
“Friends?” Now Lydia lifted a brow but did not look confused, more determined.  
“Well, I think so but I was kind of horrible to him last night” Stiles said with regret

“What happened last night?” Lydia asked and Stiles knew she was just asking with regards to the disagreement with Derek but he suddenly felt nervous and started to pull at his sleeves to make sure the marks around his wrist could not be seen. 

He explained about the Jeep and how he was upset with not being about to drive or start college or make plans for this future because of practically being housebound.

“You should apologise” She said plainly before continuing “Stiles, I came to check you were ok and I’m worried about you, you look really awful.” She took a sip from her cup “I also wanted to talk to you about us”

Stiles stayed silent, he had always had a major crush on Lydia and he loved her dearly but he felt like their time had never been right. 

Lydia took a moment, she looked at Stiles’ face before deciding how to continue “Stiles, I love you and I would be with you in a flash if that’s what I thought you wanted. 

“Lydia, I love you too…” Stiles tried to say before Lydia cut him off 

“Then you went through all that at the lake with Derek and you deserve to be happy, I want you to be happy and I want you to know that I will always love you but I understand.”

Stiles was confused, he wondered if maybe caffeine and Adderall interacted and maybe he was having trouble focusing because Lydia wasn’t making sense to him. 

“Understand?” Stiles asked cautiously

“About you and Derek” Lydia said without hesitation

“Me and Der….Whaat? You think me and Derek are together?”  
Stiles thought for a moment, was his hidden feelings for Derek that transparent? Surely not, he hadn’t told anyone. He didn’t understand them himself, he had always wanted Lydia and for a time he had a relationship with Malia but she and Scott were practically made for one another. Sure he had wondered whether gay guys had found him attractive and he had to admit he appreciated a good looking guy and Derek was really good looking and so kind and it felt really good that time that he woke up snuggled next to his hot body….Oh, just thinking about him made Stiles’ heart beat a little quicker. But Derek had never shown any interest in him, yes sure he had taken care of him but they had been through a trauma together. But Derek had been there every day since the lake and even when he didn’t spend time with him he called or texted and made sure Stiles had all he needed. Stiles daren’t believe that Derek could feel anything for him like that could he? 

“Stiles…..Stiles!” Lydia raised her voice as it seemed Stiles had got lost in his thoughts

“Stiles, its ok. I also wanted to tell you I have met someone at college, we haven’t done anything and we aren’t official yet. That’s why I wanted to see you and I know now that it would be best for us both to know where we stood.”

Stiles was relieved, he didn’t want to say anything about his feelings for Derek and Lydia gave him an out. “Lydia, you should be happy too. Tell me all about this guy you’ve met, what’s his name?”

Lydia blushed, it wasn’t like her to be coy “Well actually, he’s a she and her name is Nikki and she is majoring in psychology….” Lydia told Stiles all about Nikki and how everything was going at college. 

Stiles wasn’t surprised that Lydia liked girls although she assured him she also like guys. She had never drawn a line in the sand with her sexuality and had before outwardly shown interest in both sexes but had just had a string of boyfriends at high school because that’s just who she had pursued relationships with, not meeting the right girl until now.

They spent nearly 2 hours catching up at the end of which Stiles was drained and the pain was taking its toll on him. Lydia gave him a lift home where they said goodbye and she gave him a chaste kiss before leaving for the long drive back to campus. 

It was early afternoon and Stiles was tired, he decided to time a nap setting an alarm to wake him up after 10 minutes would ensure he could relax without entering the REM cycle and meeting Marcus on the other side. But he no sooner closed his eyes before a cacophony of ringing blared in his ear from the alarm. He didn’t feel much better but it at least took the exhaustion away, he took some caffeine pills and flicked through the book he brought until he got some ideas together about what was going on. 

He read that Night-wraiths were creatures which could cause a victim pain and suffering through their dreams, they feed off of pain and fear. Usually they would attach to one person and they would become possessive about their victim, working to cut them off from anyone else. Night-wraiths were said to be created when werewolves died at the moment of transition. 

It took a lot of thinking but Stiles worked it out. When Peter Hale had killed Kate Argent years earlier by ripping out her throat, instead of killing her she had transitioned to a different type of wolf/monster. Stiles realised that when Derek had done the same to Marcus he must have transitioned but the process was disrupted at the time of death and Marcus had become a night-wraith instead. 

Now all he needed to do was work out how to stop Marcus before he needed to sleep


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets some disturbing news, Derek and the Sheriff make a plan. Whilst Stiles struggles to keep his own a secret

“What’s going on with you?” Peter asked whilst putting a sandwich besides his nephew. 

Derek had been sitting in the same position for hours now, he had a book in his hands but had not turned the page for a while. Noting the provocation in his uncles voice he lowered it and looked up at him “Nothing, I’m reading” he eyed the sandwich and was suddenly suspicious as to what Peters agenda was, his uncle wasn’t the sandwich-making type, in fact Peter didn’t cook, clean or do anything domesticated. 

Peter sat down on the sofa across from his nephews armchair and continued “You are reading that book as much as I am currently running a marathon” 

“I don’t need you watching everything I’m doing Peter and I’m sure there’s other people you could be torturing right now” Derek fired back whilst inspecting the sandwich which seemed to be dripping peanut butter from every side. He put it back down on the coffee table and got up to look out of the window as Peter followed him completely unfazed by his Nephews ill humour. 

“Have you heard from Stiles today?” Peter asked him knowingly

Derek sighed and decided his uncle wasn’t going to drop it “No, he said he needs some time”

“You can give someone time and still look out for them” Peter suggested 

Derek thought on it, he didn’t need convincing in fact it was taking all his will to keep from busting down Stiles’ door and telling him that he was his Alpha and he would therefore be looking after him whether he liked it or not. But he knew that the desire was both because Stiles was pack but also that Derek loved him and wanted to be with him all the time, to just be near him and know that he was safe from harm. 

After a few minutes Peter sat back down and picked up the book that Derek wasn’t reading before and pawed through a few pages. Then uttering something unintelligible under his breath he flung the thing at Derek’s chair. He watched his Nephew, wagering with himself that it would be only 2 minutes before he got his jacket and left. 

Almost precisely on time Derek grabbed his keys and leather jacket and promptly did as Peter had predicted. 

Looking very pleased with himself, Peter picked up the peanutty sandwich and ate it half at a time. 

Derek jumped in the Camaro and headed to the Stilinski house, he decided he would keep a distance and listen to that heartbeat which calmed him so many times these past months. Knowing Stiles was ok was more important than maintaining his or Stiles’ pride. 

\---

Stiles and his dad cooked dinner together, they went for a simple curry and rice and sat up the table eating and chatting about their day. 

“Dad, what’s will all the long hours and late shifts recently?” Stiles asked with curiosity

“Sorry son, I know I haven’t been around much. There’s been a few developments lately, actually its something I think you should know about. I didn’t want to upset you or make you feel like you had to relive everything you went through at the bunker” His dad replied looking unsure

Stiles put down his fork and looked back at his dad with an encouraging nod to continue

“When the deputies swept the bunker they found the two bodies as you know and things moved pretty quickly after that. Your uncle was transferred and the case was ready to be put to bed” 

“Dad, its ok. I want to know” Stiles reassured

“Well after the bodies were identified, neither were claimed and so they were set to be cremated by the state. But on release the coroner found that one of them had gone missing or been misplaced, we don’t really know. There’s no records of a collection or transfer.” 

Stiles felt nauseous, his face was tingling as he guessed what his dad was about to say “Marcus?”

“Yes, you or the others don’t have anything to do with this do you?” His Dad asked quizzically noticing the apparent knowing in the face of his son

Stiles felt like he was going to pass out, he stood up and breathed heavily to fight it off. 

Seeing his son’s sudden panic, the sheriff rushed over to him and putting his arm around his shoulder he hugged Stiles. “Son its ok, calm down. The bastard is dead he can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore” 

Stiles forced himself to calm down, now it clicked into place. Marcus was definitely turned and he had come back for Stiles, attacking him in his sleep so that Stiles would think he was going insane. He had put a wedge between him and Derek and isolated him from everyone he loved. 

“When?” Stiles managed to ask through tears

“They aren’t sure, the bodies were autopsied the day after we found you and because no one came to view them after that it could have happened any time since then” his Dad hugged him tighter and Stiles felt like he was going to be sick with the surge of pain that resulted from the embrace. 

Suddenly there was a too-loud, too-urgent sounding knock on the door which brought the relief of release as his Dad broke the hug. 

\---

Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating and another which he supposed was the Sheriff seeing as the cruiser was parked on the drive. He sat for a while and listened, closing his eyes he felt the most relaxed he had been for the past 24 hours since Stiles had told him to go. He knew how pathetic he had become, pretty much stalking Stiles so that he could calm himself knowing that he was alright. But that heartbeat and the man who it belonged to was all that had kept him from losing control lately. He refused to think about what had happened to him at the bunker, he knew it was bad but not like losing almost all of his family to a fire started by his lecherous girlfriend years earlier. Derek had become used to having things taken from him but he had made a sort of pact with himself when Marcus had done what he did. He focused everything on Stiles, all his love and decided he would give everything he had left to protect him so that nothing more could be taken from Stiles. 

Suddenly the steady rhythm of Stile’s heart sped up and Derek tensed as it didn’t return to its usual rate instead Derek could detect a scent of fear coming from the house. It was strong enough to travel to distance across the street and it instantly mobilised the wolf. He could hear the Sheriff speaking in a concerned voice and then he smelt pain coming off of Stiles as he banged on the door, controlling himself from ripping the thing off its hinges. 

The Sheriff opened the door and before he could speak Derek walked straight in and saw that Stiles had been crying and looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Derek?” The Sheriff questioned as the man walked straight in like there was a danger he should know about. 

Derek rushed over to Stiles and caught him just as he wobbled on his feet, the colour had drained from his face and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. 

The Sheriff helped Derek get Stiles to the sofa as Stiles protested “I’m fine! I don’t need you to carry me”

“Stiles you were about to hit the deck” his dad pointed out

When they were settled the Sheriff turned back to Derek and they walked out of the room to speak without Stiles hearing. This really annoyed Stiles but he took the opportunity to hide his notes, books and research, take some pain relief, more caffeine pills and use the eye drops he had got earlier. 

\---

“Derek, what’s going on?” the Sheriff asked

Derek explained that he had been concerned about Stiles who was obviously still in a lot of pain and was pushing everyone away from him. He explained that he was trying to protect him but without invading his space but that he could tell something was off by the rapid heart rate and scent of pain and fear. 

“I thought Melissa gave him the all clear?” The Sheriff asked 

“Sheriff, I’m not sure that Stiles is telling everyone just how bad he’s feeling” Derek told him he had spoken to Lydia earlier and she was concerned that when she hugged him he looked like he was in too much pain. 

“That explains just now, I just gave him some unsettling news and he got really upset but then he looked like he was going to collapse after I hugged him” The Sheriff replied suddenly both worried and angry that his son would keep his pain hidden like this. 

“The boy is so stubborn, his mom was the same. She would never tell anyone if she was in a lot of pain, she didn’t want to put anyone out or draw attention to herself” The Sheriff sad with sadness 

Derek suggested that Stiles come and stay at the loft for a few days that was he and the others could monitor him with their supernatural abilities of detecting pain and distress without further angering the already frustrated Stiles. 

The Sheriff agreed and they both readied themselves to tell Stiles as they went back into the living room. 

Stiles looked seriously pissed off already although mostly it was because he had a plan to keep Derek out of the line of fire whilst he figured out a way to deal with Marcus himself. He was also in some serious pain, struggling to keep from passing out and he found it difficult to keep up the charade and stop his dad and everyone working out that he was in poor shape. 

Derek stood by the door as the Sheriff sat next to his son on the sofa

“Stiles, I want you to go and stay with Derek at the loft for a few days” he began

Stiles was furious, his plan was completely unravelling. How would he fight Marcus and stop Derek from getting hurt if the wolf was around him all the time? “No Dad, I’m fine right here” Stiles said whilst giving a warning shot towards Derek but frustratingly the wolf had his back to Stiles. 

“Stiles, I know you are in more pain than you have told us. I need you to be safe and looked after and I can’t be here all the time. If the attacker comes back or something else happens to you I would never forgive myself for not stopping it” His Dad said before deciding that some extra strength was needed  
“Now, I want you to think about doing this for me please?” he finished and waited for Stiles to reply

Stiles was boxed into a corner, he couldn’t let his dad think that if anything happened to him it was his fault. He would have to go to the loft and try to stay awake for a couple of days and work out how to deal with Marcus when he came home. 

“Ok, but no more than 2 days then I’m coming home” Stiles reasoned. 

“Thank you son, you stay there and rest and I’ll pack you some clothes and things to take. Shout if you want anything else.” The sheriff took off upstairs to start packing for his son

Stiles laid back and hugged his backpack to him, he looked over to Derek who had turned toward him looking a little too pleased that he had got his own way. Stiles felt annoyed when his heart fluttered at the devious grin on Derek’s handsome face, his own heart was betraying him. He’s scowl grew if only to try and cover up the mix of feelings because he knew the wolf could hear his heart beat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes to stay at the loft and Derek & Isaac try to look after him but unknowingly put him in danger.

Peter was finishing the last pages of Derek’s book when Isaac came downstairs and started making up a sofa with cushions and tidying up the place. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked without looking up from the book he now seemed to be glued to.

“Derek text, he said Stiles is coming to stay with us so we can take care of him. So I thought it would be good to make things comfortable for him” Isaac said whilst fluffing pillows and throwing a blanket over the back of the sofa. 

“He’s got a bit of a habit of that” Peter said whilst turning to the final page

Isaac stopped and waited for Peter to explain but when he didn’t he asked “Habit?” 

“Taking in waifs and strays” Peter smiled before closing the book and placing it on the coffee table carefully, then getting up he walked out of the loft without saying anything further.

Isaac got out a selection of DVDs just in case Stiles wanted to watch something, he was excited to be spending time with him especially since Derek was happy when he was close by. Everything seemed better when Stiles was around.

\---

The ride to the loft was awkward.

When Stiles’ dad had finished packing some clothes and things he brought them down and gave them to Derek who took them out the Camaro. He then drove the car up on the drive so it was less of a distance for Stiles to get to. Stiles had put his backpack over his shoulder and stood up wordlessly making his way to the door. He called out “Love you Dad, see you in 2 days” Emphasizing the duration. The Sheriff returned “I love you too Son, take care of yourself and I’ll call you tomorrow”

Then passing Derek at the door, Derek had tried to take Stiles’ backpack to carry for him and Stiles had pulled it back quickly. The problem was that Stiles was still light headed and the force of the move made him lose his balance and he nearly fell. Derek caught him mid fall and the pain of the grab on his abdomen caused Stiles to yelp and close his eyes tight. Derek had then felt just how much pain Stiles was in and now Stiles knew that Derek suspected something was wrong. 

Stiles said nothing but he could see Derek’s face, he looked fuming and so they drove in silence. Getting to the loft, Derek took the bags that the Sheriff had given him for Stiles and walked besides him silently. But by the time they got up to the loft Stiles was sickly pale, sweating and breathing heavily, the short distance was over-exerting. When Isaac saw him he rushed over to him “What’s wrong?” he asked and Stiles didn’t answer but Derek did

“I think Stiles needs to be checked over, he’s in a lot of pain and somethings not right”

Stiles stubbornly sat down on the sofa and wrapped his arms defensively around his chest. “I’m fine, I just had a long day”

“Stiles, you’re not fine. I felt how much pain you’re in just now” Derek said in almost a growl

Isaac sat next to Stiles and put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, but he tried to pull it back to stop the attempted pain drain. The sudden movement caused a strain on his ribs and he gasped in agony, he held his chest automatically. 

“Stiles, lift up your shirt.” Derek instructed

“No, I’m fine. I told you…” Stiles tried

“Stop, just stop. You’re not fooling anyone” Derek said whilst gently pulling up Stiles top

Stiles didn’t have the energy to keep the façade up any longer and tears started to fall. “I’m sorry” He admitted.

“Why are you sorry Stiles, whats.... What the hell Stiles?” Derek said as he lifted the shirt to reveal all the bandages and padding which had started to unravel and show purple and red bruising all over his abdomen and chest.

He lay Stiles down and undid the bandages, his eyes shown bright read and he seemed to struggle with control as he saw Stile’s bruised wrists as well.

Isaac was also upset to see the state of his friend, it brought back memories of times when his father had beat the crap out of him. He would have to hide his injuries or the punishment would be worse next time around. But Stiles’ dad wouldn’t do this to him so who was hurting his friend? He was full of rage and his eyes shone golden amber. Derek had to calm him down and him-self and Stiles felt awful at how he had upset them both. 

“Stiles, who did this?” Derek asked fiercely 

Stiles sobbed and turned his face away he didn’t know what to do, he needed time to think. 

Derek’s heart was breaking at the sight of Stiles so battered and his sobs made him kneel beside him and stroke his cheek. “Ok, you can tell us when you’re ready. Just calm down, please don’t cry Stiles” He said gently. 

Derek carefully felt along Stiles’ chest and stomach, the lightest touch seemed to make him wince in pain. “You have at least 2 fractured ribs, we will try to wrap them but if you start spitting blood you’re going straight to the emergency room.” Derek told him

Stiles propped himself up a bit and wiped away some tears as Derek finished tying new bandages and Isaac gave him a cool pack which he held to his ribs. Isaac sat next to him and asked him about his day, he wanted to ask what had happened to get him in this state but he knew Stiles wasn’t ready to tell them. 

They ended up watching a film and were about to order food when Peter returned with pizzas. He was being uncharacteristically thoughtful, it had been like this since Derek was kidnapped. Still, he was full of sarcasm and dark humour, traits which were fundamentally part of him and not likely to change. After a while he left them to it, but not before making comments about the awful taste they had in film.

He had eyed Stiles’ condition when he came in but did not ask nor seem like he needed an explanation. Unlike Derek who was increasingly frustrated that he was kept in the dark about what had happened to him. 

Stiles needed some caffeine but he did not want to alert the nosy werewolves to his stash of pills and drinks which was aiding his self-induced insomnia. They would know something was up if he avoided sleep so he set his phone to vibrate and with a 10 minute silent alarm before dozing off. He thought seemed to notice that his phone would buzz every now and then and it gave him enough rest to take the edge off. 

But Derek noticed that Stiles was closing his eyes for a little while and would waken up as his phone seemed to vibrate in his pocket. This happened 3 times before Isaac gave Derek a look of confusion. Neither wanted to upset Stiles by questioning him right now but they could tell he was exhausted and was keeping himself from properly resting. 

After the 4th time Stiles closed his eyes they signalled to one another a silent but well communicated plan. Isaac placed his hand on Stiles and pain drained the area where his phone was, this had a numbing effect on the skin in that area. Derek was able to reach into his pocket and retrieve the phone and switch the thing off before it started going off again. 

They both gave one another a metaphorical high five through the medium of a shared look of victory.  
Derek pulled the blanket over Stiles and they all went to bed, leaving him to get some undisturbed sleep. 

\---

Claudia had doted on her son, He and her husband were her life and she would have done anything for them. But when she got ill with a rare type of dementia she started to get confused, forgetting things and sometimes anger or fear would make her say or do things that were just not who she was before. 

One afternoon she had been making cookies with Stiles and one moment she was singing and mixing the batter and the next she had frozen on the spot. 

Stiles was sitting on the counter top in front of her and he stopped singing as his mum dropped the bowl and batter went all over the floor and up the cupboards.  
“Mommy?” He was scared at the sudden loud noise and mess everywhere, his mom seemingly motionless and staring into thin air. 

Then she seemed to snap back, looking everywhere at the mess her face contorted in anger. She looked up at Stiles and shouted at him “Stiles! How many time have I told you not to sit up there?” 

“But Mommy…” Stiles' speech halted as he felt the sting of a hand hit his face and tears followed as he tried to work out what he had done wrong. 

Then almost as soon as it happened his Mom snapped back like nothing had happened. She looked at Stiles and asked him what was wrong and hugged him close.  
Stiles had been a little frightened of his Mom after that because he never knew when she may change or disappear.

So as he came into the kitchen he recognised the memory straight away he stood and watched it replay in his mind. 

Then someone spoke to him and the image disappeared into nothingness. 

“You must have been a real little shit even back then to piss your Mom off like that!” Marcus said laughing

“Don’t talk about her, you know nothing” Stiles retorted, he knew he was asleep and he needed a way of postponing whatever Marcus was planning on doing to him until his phone went off.

“What was your mum like before you stabbed her to death?” Stiles asked Marcus in an attempt to distract him

“Oh well she was a bit weak actually, they say only the strong survive. But I think I’ll keep you alive for a bit longer so we can have lots more fun” Marcus came close to Stiles, they seemed to be in a place void of anything but darkness yet there was enough light to be seen and to see Marcus. 

“What is this place?” Stiles asked curiously 

“How rude of me, welcome to my humble abode. This is my consciousness not to be confused with conscience because that literally doesn’t exist” Marcus laughed again and eyed Stiles up and down

Stiles couldn’t understand how he was still asleep, he shouldn’t have been able to of got through so many stages without the alarm buzzing and dragging his back. Something must have gone wrong and realisation hit as Marcus put his hand on either side of Stiles’ face and planted his lips firmly on Stiles’ mouth trying to force his tongue inside, he laughed as Stiles pulled his face away. 

“Marcus, I know what you are” He tried

Marcus smiled but kept his eyes on Stiles’ body “What am I? oh actually I don’t care”  
He pulled Stiles close to his chest and swiped his feet from under him. Stiles fell to the dark ground, his head hitting it hard and bouncing up and back. His hand travelled to the base and felt warm liquid and he knew this wasn’t going to end well.  
Then Marcus grabbed him and flipped him over before pinning his wrists down with one strong hand. He whispered into Stiles’ ear “You forgot your little pills and this time nothing will stop me.”

Stiles felt numb, he knew he was hurt badly but he didn’t care about it anymore. He cared about Derek and he didn’t want him getting hurt by Marcus ever again. He would stay silent and take whatever Marcus was going to do to him, he couldn’t move, didn’t have the strength to fight Marcus off. 

He was attached to him and so if he died then Marcus would die too but if he attached to another then he would just keep hurting people and Stiles needed to stop him the only way he knew how. Stiles would give his life to protect the ones he loved.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus' form is finally seen and Stiles moves to put a stop to him with deadly consequences.

Isaac couldn’t sleep, his mind kept drifting back to bad memories of his father. He couldn’t get the sight of Stiles’ battered body out of his mind and flashbacks of being beat or locked in a fridge were creeping up on him. He decided to go get a glass of water and he thought maybe if he saw Stiles sleeping soundly it might put his mind at ease.  
He opened his door at pretty much the same as Derek who looked equally as restless as him. “What are you doing up?” Derek asked. “water” Isaac replied simply before continuing “You?” to which Derek replied “same.” Both then exchanged a look of understanding and acceptance that they were doing this and they both silently descended the stairs. 

\---

As Marcus pulled roughly at waistband of Stiles’ pants, Stiles struggled underneath him but he couldn’t shake himself free.  
“Why are you doing this?” He asked in a quiet voice  
Marcus grabbed Stiles’ head and slammed it into the ground and waited for a reaction but Stiles kept quiet even as blood dripped from a cut that had opened on his brow. 

Marcus held himself over Stiles and felt his way to Stiles’ inner thigh until he was satisfied he was in a good position for the assault. Stiles closed his eyes tight and hoped for the darkness to overtake him so that he wouldn’t be awake for what was about to happen. 

\---

Before they reached the bottom of the steps, Derek and Isaac smelt the distinct metallic scent of blood in the air. They rushed over to where Stiles was sleeping but the room was in a darkness that absorbed every bit of light. “Stiles!” Isaac shouted 

A pair of purple eyes appeared in the thick darkness as Derek turned on a light and both wolves were shocked to see that above where Stiles lay was a dark formation. Its was a creature which seemed both tangible but to fluctuate in its shape as it seemed to float in the mid-air. Two points like arms were touching Stiles who was shaking, blood and tears soaked his face. 

“Get away from him!” Derek growled as he transitioned ready to attack the thing

The creature let go of Stiles and flew at Derek, the impact flung the wolf across the room and into a beam.

Isaac came up behind but quicker than expected the dark creature grabbed Isaac by the throat and choked him. Its tendrils seemed to invade the wolf’s temples as he stropped struggling and eyes rolled back. The creature dropped an unconscious Isaac and turned back to see that Stiles was coming to.

Stiles opened his eyes to see he was lying on the sofa in the loft, although he struggled to focus for the searing pain in his head. As he sat up he saw for the first time what Marcus was, a dark formless thing which seemed to shift as it moved around. It was very far from human but then he wasn’t sure Marcus had ever qualified as human. As it attacked Isaac and Derek, Stiles forced himself up and off of the sofa. “Marcus” he called it

Derek looked up at Stiles, and puzzled he wondered did he just call this thing Marcus? As realisation set in he tried to get up, to stop the thing from getting at Stiles again. He tried to grab it but the creature shifted from his attempted grip, it struck Derek hard, impaling him and causing blood to spew from Derek’s mouth as he dropped to the ground holding his chest. 

Without hesitation it turned back to Stiles, as it tried to grab him it suddenly stopped and glared. Stiles’ skin glowed like it had an aura of fire and the creature looked like it was in distress as it tried to let go. Stiles’ eyes glowed like a flame which did not burn up, he held onto Marcus as it struggled to pull away. Stiles said nothing, had no facial expression, he just looked at the struggling wraith as it screamed in agony. The light moved from Stiles to Marcus and consumed the creature until all that was left was a pile of ashes. 

Then walking over to Derek, expressionless and glowing Stiles bent down and touched his hand to the wound in the wolf’s chest which glowed before closing up. He then touched Isaac’s temple and the wolf took in a deep breath before opening his eyes in pure wonder at Stiles’ form. 

Then the glow faded, his eyes turned back to the usual whisky brown and he gasped before falling to the floor, blood was gushing from his brow and down the back of his neck from the injury at the base of his skull. 

Derek rushed to Stiles and scooped him up “Stiles, please wake up” 

Stiles’ heart beat got slower and slower until it stopped and Derek held him tight as he died in his arms. 

\---

Peter was in a deep sleep when he heard a lot of banging and bashing coming from downstairs. Rubbing his eyes he decided he needed to find his own place, preferably somewhere free from teenagers and drama. 

Slowly he went down stairs and was intrigued to see Stiles lit up like a Christmas tree and incinerating some sort of big shadow with eyes into ash. Perhaps the boy was more interesting than he had given him credit for, he thought to himself. He watched as Stiles approached and healed both wolves before collapsing on the floor. As he approached his Nephew cradling the boy who had stopped breathing he decided now might be a good time to intervene. 

“Derek, he’s a spark” Peter said, his nephew was devastated and didn’t seemed to care what Peter was saying because the guy he loved was dead.

“Sparks can regenerate, you have to activate the power. Stiles wouldn’t know how to do it himself yet.” 

Derek looked up “What do I do?” he asked desperately 

“Bite him” Peter said 

“What? He’s heart has stopped, it’s too late” Derek said suddenly angry at the apparent stupidity of his uncle.

Peter huffed and rushed to Stiles, grabbed an arm he bit down in his wolf form. Derek was fuming he punched Peter hard “Get away from him!” 

“Derek, wait. Look” Peter shouted back and pointed towards the bite on Stile’s arm which started to glow like the fire aura he had been engulfed in before. The wound closed up as the light’s glow spread through Stile’s body, healing him of all the wounds and injuries he had sustained these past months and then it centred in his chest and seemed to throb. The Throb turned into a beat and then the light disappeared leaving Stiles unconscious on the floor. 

Derek went back to him and cradled him “Stiles, open your eyes. I….I love you, please come back” 

Stiles eyes remained closed but his lips moved “I love you too…..Sourwolf” then his eyes opened and he stared up at Derek who closed the gap and kissed him. Stiles kissed him back, he was stunned and wondered yet again if maybe he had died after all and gone to heaven. 

When Derek pulled back he shifted and sat up and wrapped his armed around him. 

“Do you mean it?” Derek asked unsure  
“What?” Stiles asked, confused  
“You love me too?” Derek questioned unbelievingly  
“Yes, I have for a while now. I kept it to myself because I didn’t think you felt the same.” Stiles replied  
Derek hugged him tight “I don’t ever want to let you go”  
“Me either, but maybe we should continue this somewhere a little more private?” Stiles motioned towards Peter who was pretending to throw up and Isaac who looked delighted, beaming with a wide smile. 

Derek got up and lifted Stiles with him, without saying anything he carried him upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. Placing Stiles on the bed  
“You know, we need to talk about what just happened but right now all I want to do is kiss you” He hesitated waiting for Stiles’ permission  
“What are you waiting for?” Stiles returned before pulling Derek closer by his shirt and lifting his head up as they kissed passionately.

\---

“Well that was entertaining” Peter remarked 

“Yes, thanks for your help with the thing that nearly killed us” Isaac said with uncharacteristic sarcasm 

Peter smiled and sat on the sofa where he watched the DVD he had previously criticised and Isaac tidied up all the mess from the recent events. Sweeping what was left of Marcus into a pile before sucking it up the vacuum. He then went to bed where he slept soundly, dreaming about the new and perfect family he had with the pack. He had never felt so content and safe in all his life.

\---

After hours of overhearing the noises coming from his Nephews room upstairs, Peter was ready to rip his own throat out. He was glad when they finally fell asleep and then he went to his room to rest and the day dawned. 

Stiles was awake first he was still embraced by Derek, both were unashamedly naked. Stiles was so happy, he didn’t even have to worry about feeling awkward about never being with a man before because Derek had made him feel safe and comfortable. They were so in tune with one another, taking their time they explored everything about each other’s body and Stiles was glad his was back to one piece. The only marks were a few little moles dotted here and there which Derek had called cute. Derek’s tanned and ripped body seemed to compliment Stiles which was fit and porcelain. Their attraction went far beyond the physical, they connected emotionally, mentally and there seemed to be an electricity which flowed between them. Stiles had never felt so completely part of another person before, this like love, supercharged but of course the sex was good, really good.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles’ face trying to gage what he was thinking “Are you ok?”  
“I’m better than I have ever been, are you, ok I mean?” Stiles returned  
“Yes, well sort of” Derek looked away

Stiles was instantly concerned, he turned on his side so that he was face to face with Derek and frowned but before he could say anything Derek kissed him and smirked. Before pulling back “Now, I’m perfect.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek work things out

We should talk to the pack together and let them know about us, what do you think? Stiles asked as he shifted to a sitting position on the bed. 

Good idea but maybe we should talk about us first? Derek moved up closer to him

Oh, ok what do you want to talk about? Stiles felt embarrassed that he may have assumed too much about their relationship status and began to doubt everything.

Derek instantly picked up on the anxiety and wrapped his arm around him pulling him even closer to his chest before kissing his forehead. “Stiles, what I mean is that I love you but more than I have ever loved anyone before. Part of me hurts when you are away and it’s been like this for a while, I just don’t want you to feel like you have to commit to anything.” Derek looked away uncomfortably 

“I love you too and I have for a long time, whatever it is you can tell me, trust me” Stiles spoke softly and stroked Derek’s cheek as he looked up. He could sense that there was something not being said.

“Stiles, I don’t want you to make a decision because you want to make me happy. I want you to think about yourself, your happiness and what you want.” 

“I know what I want, I want you” Stiles said quietly he wondered why Derek was trying to talk him out of it, maybe Derek wanted an out. “I’m sorry, I should, I should go….” 

Derek held onto him “I want you too, more than anything. But I can’t be selfish with you, I love you too much for that. That’s why you need to know, the wolf in me wants to bond with you, wants you to be my mate for life.” 

Stiles felt a bit overwhelmed, he wasn’t expecting that and he didn’t know what to say so he just stared back quizzically.

“You don’t have to make any decisions right away, that’s why I think we need to wait a while until we know what ‘Us’ means before speaking to the pack.” Derek said, before embracing him and speaking into his ear quietly “Please just for once think about You first.” 

Stiles turned to face Derek and kissed him passionately “What I want is you, I’m not going to change my mind. But can’t we still do this a bit slower, I don’t want to rush through anything with you. I want it all, the dates where you win me an oversized soft toy at the fair, the ones where I cook you dinner and you pretend it tastes good to save my feelings but we end up ordering in and going to a see a film but not remembering a thing about it because we entertained ourselves in the back row. 

“I like the last one the best” Derek said grinning “Let’s continue that thought in the shower” He led Stiles to the bathroom where they got fresh, dirty and then fresh in a different way together. 

When they finally came down stairs, Isaac was buzzing around the kitchen trying to put together some sort of a breakfast for them all. He was like an overexcited puppy bouncing around with a huge smile on his face, he loved Derek as a kind of adoptive father and Stiles was his best friend so the pair together made him incredibly happy. In fact he couldn’t remember a time he felt so on top of the world and even though he had no idea what he was doing in the kitchen he felt the need to try and make something for his new family.

“Isaac, do you need some help?” Stiles asked whilst wearily lifting what looked like a slice of bread soaked in egg with flecks of shell in it. He smiled widely at the sight of Isaac who was so full of joy it was contagious. 

Isaac couldn’t contain himself he rushed over to Stiles and pulled him into a hug, breathing in the scent of his two favourite people it was intoxicating. 

Derek followed behind and gently pried Isaac off before giving him a gentle warning growl to which Isaac jumped back and looking down said “Sorry Derek, I just wanted a hug”

“Hey” don’t be a mean Sourwolf” Stiles rebuked Derek and tapped him playfully on the shoulder as the wolf threw his hands up into the air and went about tidying up the bomb site that was his kitchen.

Stiles lightly hugged Isaac and looked over his shoulder, he saw the gruffness of Derek’s facial expression and in response he stuck his tongue out to him and blew raspberries. “You can always have a hug from me, just maybe a little gentler next time ay? I’m only human after all.”

Derek made them all French toast with berries and cream and they ate whilst talking about everything that had happened the night before. Stiles told them everything he had found out through research and his theory about Marcus being a night wraith which was confirmed when Isaac and Derek had interrupted his torturing Stiles that evening. Derek had frozen at the realisation that Marcus had been hurting Stiles in his sleep and all those injuries were the sick bastard carrying out his fantasies on him. 

“Did Marcus, I mean, did he do anything else.” Derek felt sick “Did he touch you?” 

Stiles looked at his hands and hesitated, he didn’t want to tell them everything that Marcus did because the evil prick was dead. He couldn’t hurt anyone anymore but the knowledge of what he did might hurt them, might conjure up what Derek had gone through. He didn’t want to say anything but his sudden raised heart rate and panicked breathing said enough to the 2 wolves beside him. Both their eyes shone brightly different shades of supernatural and almost in sync with each other they bristled trying to control their shifts. 

“Stop! Please, he’s dead. Yes he hurt me, but he hurt you too Derek. He told me everything he did. I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault” Stiles sobbed heavily as he shook with grief, Isaac calmed down and clung to his side trying to comfort him. 

“Isaac, I need to speak to Stiles alone” Derek said flatly

Isaac didn’t want to leave his friend but he got up and left the loft hesitantly as he struggled to obey.

Stiles kept crying, hiding his face in his hands and pulling his knees up to himself tightly. He couldn’t face Derek, he was so ashamed at how weak he had been but more than that he feel so guilty. 

“What do you mean it’s your fault? None of this is your fault” Derek was beside him and pulled him in to his chest. 

“Marcus said that because I threatened him with the knife and tried to escape he was going to teach me a lesson. He said I passed out before he could finish and that you had taken the rest of the punishment because I was too weak. He said he broke you and that you would never recover from what he did to you, you would never be the same and that it was all my fault.” Stiles tried to pull away, he couldn’t understand why Derek wanted him anywhere near him after what he had done. 

Derek kept him close to him “None of it was your fault, what we went through was horrible and neither of us should have had to of endured his torture.”  
Derek lifted Stile’s face so that he could see him as he continued “You did what anyone in the same situation would do, you tried to find a way out and save us. I love you for that, but you put yourself in danger to try and get us out of there and he could have killed you.” Derek wiped away a tear from his own face “Marcus was a sick and twisted psychopath, he would have done what he did to me anyway because that’s what he wanted to do. He didn’t break me though, because you kept me anchored, you gave me a focus for everything I have to give, everything I have left of me that this world hasn’t taken. You have given me life Stiles, you never did anything to hurt me. It was because of you that I healed, that I live.” 

Stiles was stunned, for someone who found it difficult to stop speaking he was literally without words.

Derek kissed him gently and Stiles deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his sexy wolf. After a while things were getting heated and moving along, he could feel Dereks erection up against the inside of his thigh. "I've decided" Stiles said breathing heavily

"Oh, you have?" Derek smirked but kept on kissing Stiles' neck and working his way down passed his chest on an expedition of his body in seach of the most senstive and pleasure enducing areas. 

"Yes, this is serious Derek. Will you stop... ooo, ok don't stop." 

But Derek did stop, just when Stiles didnt want him too

Derek lifted himself up to look into Stiles' eyes "You said it's serious."

"Well yes, I've decided what I want to do you know with my life." 

"That's great, what have you decided?" 

"I've decided, I want to spend it with you. I mean not just as your mate, but your husband and you mine." 

Derek looked stunned and Stiles was worried that maybe he should have waited and thought things through a bit longer but then Dereks face went from shock to the most serenely happy he had ever seen him. 

Derek kissed him again, using his tongue to massage everything he came in contact with, it was almost orgasmic just kissing him. "Mine, for life?" he asked in a sexy growly voice

"Yours forever."


End file.
